Unexpected family
by oncer4life11
Summary: Single mom Emma and single dad Killian meet thanks to their sons. They start out as friends, but thanks to the increase amount of time together the two begin to fall for each other. Can these two broken families become one and find a happy beginning together? Come read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**First of all those who was reading my story** _ **We met at a coffee shop**_ **, I'm sorry but it wasn't working out and was seeming to anti-Killian which was not at all what I wanted, so I decided to stop with that, but could possibly try again in the future. Just things where not working with the story sorry.**

 **So instead I'm going to try this other idea that has been in my head for a while. This story is AU, no magic and no curse, and no enchanted forest. So here is the basic info Emma is a single mom of her son Henry (who is 7) and Killian is the single dad of his brother Will (7 like Henry) and his son Liam (who is 2). The two meet after Killian moves him and his boys to his late father's favorite place, Will and Henry have become friends, which brings the 2 families close and Emma and Killian start to date, joining the 2 families together.**

 **Also I would like to make a shout out to aprincessandherpirate on Instagram for the edit for my cover picture. She is working on a second one at the moment but felt the need to give her a credit now. If you haven't seen her account check it out.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 1

Emma Swan has lived in Storybrooke since she was 13, when she moved in with her new foster family, which turned out to be her forever family. She was adopted by Ruth Nolan, and joined her along with her son David. Eventually joining the small family was David's high school sweetheart Mary Margaret (who in a crazy twist of fate turned out to be Emma's half-sister). When Emma was 2 months shy of turning 18, Henry joined the family as well, all though not all planed, he was extremely loved, Emma absolutely loved being a mom, yes it was tough, but so worth it.

Storybrooke was a typical small town, not much happened, and everyone knew your business. The death of Brennan Jones (which was 5 years ago) was one of the biggest things to happen in years in the town. He was a older single father raising his son after his wife up and left in the middle of the night. There had been rumors for years that Brennan had other kids but it was never confirmed. That was until after his death a young man came to town to take over the care of Brennon's son Will, it turns out Brennan had at least another son named Killian.

Now it had been 5 years since Killian came and got Will and left, leaving behind the Jones house and ship. That is until late last spring, Killian reappeared with a now older Will, and another young boy. Will ended up being in the same class as Henry; they also ended up being on the soccer team together, becoming friends. Through the rest of the school year and now into the summer Emma has gotten to know Will, him having spent some time at her house and her also driving him home, despite all that Emma still had not met Killian. He kept to himself, the times he went to Wills soccer practices or games he often stayed far away from the other parents and would leave quickly with the boy. The only person who really ever spoke to him was Ashley, who ran the day care where Killian sent his son Liam.

But now in the middle of July Emma was finally going to meet Killian Jones. Will had asked/invited Henry over for a campout in the backyard, it would be them, Killian and Liam. Henry really wanted to go, and Emma saw no reason why he couldn't except for the fact she never met Killian. So now here she was driving to Granny's diner, with Henry in tow, to meet him.

They are driving in Emma's yellow bug, Henry in the back seat "So kid, you like this Killian?"

"Yeah, he's really nice. You know he's actually Will's big brother, but he's more like a dad to him. So that means Liam is his nephew, but he says it's his little brother."

Emma smiles at her sons babbling "What does Will call Killian?" she asks trying to learn some about this little family before they get to Granny's.

"Sometimes Killian, sometimes dad, I think he wants to call him dad, but is afraid to" Henry says looking out the window.

"Why is he afraid?"

Henry shrugs "I don't know. I think cause their actually brothers, so he thinks he can't."

"Has he asked Killian about it?"

"I don't know mom" Henry says.

Emma sighs, the kid is seven he probably wouldn't know how or what to ask. A minute later they pull into Granny's parking lot. "Ok kid lets go" she says getting out, moving her driver's seat to let Henry out.

Henry spots a jeep "They're here mom, that's Killian's jeep" he says point to a blue jeep.

Emma lets Henry lead her inside, she is quickly greeted by Will "Hey Emma, you came" Will says excitedly.

Emma ruffles his hair "Of course sport" she says with a smile in the last few months she had grown fond of the boy.

Will takes her hand and leads her to a table, where she sees Henry talking the ear off, of who she assumes is Killian "Emma this is Killian" Will says.

Emma extends her hand "Nice to meet you Killian, I'm Emma."

Killian stands "Hi Emma, I'm Killian, you know Will" he turns to point out a little boy who looked to be 2 "and that little lad is Liam."

The little boy smiles and says "Hi" very sweetly.

Emma smiles back, Liam was to adorable for words "Hi sweetie" she says to him.

Killian smiles "Have a seat" he says signaling to the seat across from him. The boys sitting in the booth behind Emma, "So Emma… the boys told me you are ok with Henry spending the night, you just wanted to meet."

"Yeah" Emma says with a blush "just we never met and well…"

Killian holds up his hand "I understand love, I'm a bit of a… loner, only spends time with my boys and work."

Emma glances behind to check on the boys "Thank you for understanding. So I kind of remember your dad, why did you leave when you came for Will, if you don't mind me asking?"

Killian twiddles his thumbs "That's more of a conversation when we know each other better. But um… let's just say I came back for Will and Liam. Will has been wanting to know where he comes from lately, and well why not bring him back to the place our dad loved most."

Emma nods "Can I ask, you refer to them as your boys, did you adopt Will?"

"Yeah, at first I was just his legal guardian" Killian starts twiddling his thumbs again "but um… when I got married I adopted him, so that things where more official."

Emma smiles "That is really sweet of you. He is one lucky kid to have such a great big brother" she says and looks at Liam and makes a silly face earning a giggle from him. "So Henry says you work on boats?"

Killian blushes "Yeah. I took over my dad's business. I ran things from New York, but so much easier here. I work on the boats to, I always enjoyed fixing boats." Killian takes a drink of his pop "So I'm afraid to say the lads have never said what it is you do."

"I work at the sheriff station. I work as the receptionist, but I'm working on being a cop though."

"Very impressive, your lad must think that is cool" says Killian.

"Depends on the day" Emma says jokingly "I think it makes him nervous. It's risky for a single mom."

Killian nods "It is, but a noble profession I must say."

They are interrupted by Henry and Will "Hey mom, can we have a couple quarters for the pinball machine?"

Killian smiles and reaches into his pocket "Here lads" he says dumping several quarters into their waiting hands "have a blast."

"Thanks" they both say and run off to the back corner of the dinner.

Emma laughs and then sighs "I'm really glad they have each other" she says watching them.

"Why do you say it like that Emma?"

"Well… Henry has always been a bit on the shy side, never had many friends. Thankfully he always has gotten along with everyone, no noticeable bullying. But since you guys came and Will and him became friends he's opening up a bit more, he seems to have more friends now."

Killian smiles "Will has always been on the social side, gets along well with most kids, but honestly always only seemed to have a couple actual friends though."

Emma nods "Again I think they make good friends."

"I agree Emma" he says with a smile "So… how are you feeling about this campout then?"

Emma looks at the boys again and smiles "I guess he's going camping" she says with a smirk. Emma calls them over "Kid you're going camping" she says.

"Yes" Henry cheers "thank you mom."

Emma holds him in a hug "No problem kid, anything to see that smile" she says as she pulls away seeing his smile, her favorite thing in the world.

"Amping" Liam all the sudden cheers, having been quietly coloring during the conversation, making them all laugh.

Killian sits back a minute and observes all that is happening around him, when he moved to Storybrooke it was more for Will and Liam, wanting them to have normal childhoods. Will quickly befriended this Henry kid, and he had to admit he enjoyed when Henry was around too, he was smart and quick witted but also kind, not many of Wills friends from New York where like him. And know thanks to Henry he met Emma, she was beautiful and there was just something special about her. The fact that she interacted with Will and Liam with same kind of interest she showed her own son, well that made her his friend right there. After one meeting he had to admit he had a crush on her, but he knew nothing could happen, he wouldn't risk the boy's friendship for a romantic relationship for himself.

Emma was watching around her as well. She was telling the truth when she said them coming to town had been good for Henry, not only having a friend, but even Killian seemed to have a positive influence on him. The only other consistent male he had in his life was David, her older adopted brother, but he has own family and hated to bother him. She was thankful for all in the couple months he had been around for what he has done. Then there was how he was with Will and Liam. If she didn't know any better you would think Will was his son also. Their similar looks didn't help that thought, but he showed love to both boys equally. It was the kind of love she hoped one day someone would show to Henry, not because they had too, but because they wanted too, that a person would care for both of them. If she honest she found Killian very handsome, and his accent was gorgeous. But previous relationships for Emma never ended well, and she didn't want to potentially ruin anything for the boys, and the fact that she is sure if anything Killian would be a great friend to have on her side, she had to put any thoughts romantically aside, for the boys, all 3 of them, they were the ones that had most at stake.

 **So what do you guys think? I've been playing around with this idea in my head for a while, I like the idea of two somewhat broken families coming together as one. Both adults having a positive influence or impact on the others child or children. Obviously CaptainSwan will eventually be a couple, while them and the 3 boys will become a family. Thoughts, do you like it, should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the love shown for this story, the likes and follows and comments. Please don't forget to comment when you are done, I love comments and they motivate me to continue. I love knowing what you guys think, and seeing your guesses of what's to come, or would like to see come.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 2

A few days later Emma finds herself driving Henry over to the Jones house for his campout. She was excited for the kid, he never really got to camp out before, David was supposed a couple of times, but it had to be cancelled both times. Emma knew David hated letting his nephew down, but thankfully the kid understood that David had his own son who needed his dad as well. Emma smiles looking at the back seat, he has his overnight bag and sleeping bag sitting on the seat with him. "Ready for tonight kid?"

Henry smiles at her "Yep, I finally get to camp."

Emma chuckles "So you probably won't be missing me? Cause I will for sure miss you."

"I'll miss you mom, but I will be having fun. Besides you're picking me up in the morning right?"

"Yes. We have plans with Uncle David, Aunt Mary Margaret and Leo for lunch."

Henry nods his head and looks the window for a minute "Granny's or their house?"

"Their house, why?" Emma asks finding it weird for him to ask.

"That means a healthy lunch" Henry says.

Emma laughs "Only cause she loves us kid."

Henry shrugs "But I like other food more."

"And that is how I know you my son kid" Emma says with a laugh "come on for me, just eat whatever she makes."

Henry sighs "Fine."

As the kid answered Emma pulled into the driveway, she had to admit it was a nice house. It was blue and the porch wrapped around most of the house, you could see the water from their back yard. One thing Emma knew for sure of the Jones men, is they loved the water. Emma gets out of the car and helps Henry out and takes his bag for him while he carries his sleeping bag, they make their way up to the house and Emma knocks, they stand there and can hear footsteps.

Killian looks out the window on the side of the door and opens "Ah, the Swans, come on in" Killian says with a smile.

Emma puts her hand on Henry back and guides him in, Henry drops his sleeping bag and runs right up the stairs, before Killian can even tell him where Will was, making both adults laugh "Sorry about that, he's excited" then she hands him a grocery bag "I got you guys s'mores stuff."

Killian smiles "I knew there was a camping essential I was missing" he said with a smirk.

Emma chuckles "Did you need any help setting up?" she asks sticking her hands in the back pockets of her cut off shorts "Not that in reality I could really help" she says blushing a bit.

"Me and Will took care of it already, but thank you" Killian says. "So uh… Emma I don't know if you have any plans for the night, but would you like to join us… at least to eat, and these s'mores?"

"Nah I have a date" Emma notices a hint of sadness on Kilian's face "with my couch and Netflix."

Killian nods "No big plans, I'm giving a chance at freedom" he says jokingly.

Emma shakes her head "That's it, I mean the only people I would go out with have a young kid themselves. But don't worry about me Killian, I've wanted to finish a couple shows on there, and well a kid less night gives me a good opportunity."

Killian nods "Fair enough, but if you change your mind you are more than welcome Emma."

"Thanks I better get going" Emma says then walks to the steps "Hey kid, I need to go."

Henry comes down a moment later and wraps his arms around her waist "Bye mom."

Emma kisses his head "Have fun kid, if you need anything tell Killian, and I'm only a phone call away alright?

Henry steps back and smiles at her "I know mom, I love you."

Emma gives him another quick hug and another kiss "Love you to kid" she motions with her head to upstairs "have fun" and Henry runs back to Will's room "Take care of my kid Jones" Emma says walking back to the door.

"No worries Emma, your son is in safe hands I promise" Killian says and opens the door for her "I hope you have a great date with Netflix" he says in a flirty tone.

Emma blushes "Thanks. Hope you boys have fun" Killian gives her a nod and closes the door and Emma walks to her car and gets in and drives off.

Killian shuts the door and heads upstairs and goes to Liam's room first and sees the little boy is up from his nap "Hey there sleepy head" Killian says with a smile.

"Papa" Liam says, holding his favorite crocodile stuffed animal.

Killian lifts his son up and places a kiss on his forehead "Have a good nap?"

Liam lays his head on his dads shoulder "yes" he says quietly.

"Great, cause we have a big night tonight, ready to go camping with Will and Henry" Killian asks excitedly to wake the boy up a bit more.

Liam lifts his head from his shoulder "Aye aye" he says with a big grin, earning one from his dad as well.

Killian then walks over to Wills room; he opens the door to find the boys playing Mario Cart. "Boy's lets get outside."

The boys smile and quickly turn off the system and the four of them head outside.

Meanwhile not far away Emma pulls back into the driveway of her and Henry's loft/apartment. She opens the door and walks in with her take out from Granny's. She closes the door and leans against it and lets out a breath "Well… what to do by myself?" she asks herself. She didn't get much time to herself, she knew she should everyone needs a break, but to be honest she didn't really like being alone. Sure most nights when Henry was in bed she was by herself but he was still there, in the apartment. But tonight it was just her, if Henry stayed anywhere it was because she had plans usually. Emma loved that the kid now had a friend, and would be getting out of the house more, but she just wasn't used to being alone without him.

She walks over to the kitchen and gets the ketchup out for her fries; she got her usual grilled cheese but decided to mix it up a bit and got French fries instead of onion rings. Emma walks over to the living room and sits down and starts up Netflix, she continues with _Friends_ while she eats her dinner.

Back at the Jones house, Killian was getting their dinner together; he was throwing the hot dogs on the grill.

"Hey um Da… I mean Killian?" Will starts.

Killian gives him a sad smile; he knew is brother couldn't figure out what he should call him. He has heard Will refer to him as his dad to people, Will knew Killian has raised and taken care of him most of his life. But he never felt he should force Will in anyway, Will was free to call him Killian or dad, but he felt bad Will struggled figuring it out. "Yes lad?"

"Thanks for doing this, I like when Henry comes over like this" Will says.

Killian turns when he hears laughs and sees Henry chasing Liam around with the squirt gun "No problem Will, he's your friend he is welcome over any time."

Will smiles "Do you like Emma?"

"Yes she's very nice."

"No I mean, like her like her" Will says looking at him curiously.

Killian quirks his eyebrow, then squats down and put his hand on his shoulder "She is beautiful" he says not able to stop the smile.

Will nods "I think it would be cool if you guys dated."

"As much as I appreciate that… I don't plan on dating her Will. What if we dated and broke up, it would tough seeing each other so you and Henry can hang out."

Will looks down sadly "Ok."

Killian pulls him in for a hug "Don't worry lad, right now all I need is you and your brother."

Will smiles when Liam is referred to as his brother "Ok, I won't."

Then Henry calls "Come on Will."

Killian nods "Go play, I will let you know when the hot dogs is done."

After Emma finishes her season 5 of friends, she decides to get more comfortable. She changes into sweat pants and a old shirt, when she comes back out to the living room and checks her phone, she has a text from Killian. Emma opens the text to find a picture of the 3 boys eating hot dogs, faces covered in ketchup. Emma chuckles and texts back _That's a great picture lol._

 _Haha I know. Our boys are quite funny._

Emma smiles at the text; she knows what he meant by it, but phrases like that made her wonder if he was interested in her too. _I think we should call them the three musketeers'. Is Henry behaving himself?_

 _Yes he is, you have a great kid Emma. I like that haha they are quite the team those 3._

 _So I don't know much about camping but how do you plan on keeping two 7 year olds busy with no electronics?_

Killian chuckles at that _First those s'mores, then stories around the fire._

 _Good luck with that haha. Well my date, and by date I mean Netflix, is waiting for me._

 _And what will you be binging tonight?_

 _Well already finished season five of friends. Now I want to catch up with Bates Motel._

 _Fine choice, well I won't keep you much longer, night Emma._

 _Night Killian._

Emma sets her phone aside and hits play on the show.

Killian brings out the s'more supplies Emma bought for them. He gives Will and Henry a prong to use for the marshmallow, he would help Liam with his, he was still to young to be that close to fire. Then hands them the bag and a plate so they could get their graham cracker and chocolate ready "Ready Liam?" he asks as he brings the marshmallow closer to the fire to toast it.

The little boy nods his head "Yay" he says clapping his hands.

"Killian?" Henry says.

"Yes Henry?"

"Thanks for letting me come over. I know mom would take me camping if I asked, but its more something you do with a dad."

"It's no problem lad" Killian says putting a hand on Henry's shoulder "but you are right, your mom loves you, if you asked I bet she would of figured something out."

'I know, my mom is the best" Henry says and smiles.

"She is cool" Will adds.

Killian laughs at the boys "She does seem like quite the lady."

Henry nods "I hope someone sees that" Henry then looks down at his feet "they see she's awesome."

"They will Henry" Killian says, and then Liam hops up on his lap.

Emma finishes another episode of Bates Motel, she looks around, she still found the apartment to quite. She gets up and starts walking past the small table that held a bunch of pictures. Emma looks at the picture from Henry's third birthday; he was sitting on her lap, holding his favorite stuffed bear. Emma then looks at a picture that her sister took not all that long ago of them; they were sitting outside of Granny's drinking hot chocolate, Henry's hands holding his mug while Emma had one arm around Henry and the other holding her mug, both with huge grins on her face. Her second favorite sat right next to that, it was one of the only pictures of her whole family. It was taken when she was pregnant with Henry, Ruth was still alive and was holding Emma close in a hug, with David and Mary Margaret hugging her from the other side, it was taken at her baby shower. She then moves to the kitchen to get some more to drink, and looks at what has become the hall of fame of Henry, a couple pictures he drew her hung up, along with a few things from school he got good grades on. Growing up when she did well in school she didn't get much praise that was until Ruth and she vowed to do that for any child of hers. Any child of hers would always know they are loved and how proud she is of them.

Emma goes back into the living room, but she doesn't feel like watching anything else. She picks up her cell phone, and questions herself, she knows Henry is ok, and was having fun, but she was missing him. Emma had to laugh, over the 7 years there were times where she wished for a night to herself or at least a couple hours, and here she was and she was lost. She goes into her contacts and finds Killian; Emma takes a deep breath and hits the call button. It rings a few times and he picks up.

"Emma?" Killian says.

"Hey Killian" Emma says as casually as possible.

"What's up?" Killian asks as he adds a log to the fire.

"Well just checking on my son, I mean I trust you and all, but… this is new to me" Emma says feeling stupid for the call.

Killian smiles, he honestly thinks its sweet "Henry is doing great; he and Will are currently inside taking a bathroom break."

"Ok good. So he's not like a bother or anything?" she says nervously.

"Emma I promise he is good. He is having fun" Killian turns to see the boys walking back out of the house towards him "and if you don't believe me, he is heading this way right now." Before Emma could answer she hears "Henry, it's your mom."

Henry takes the phone "Hi mom, are you ok, why you calling?" he asks taking a few steps from his friend and his dad or brother; he still wasn't sure what to think about it.

Emma smiles at the rapid questions from Henry "I'm fine kid I promise. I just… I miss you and wanted to hear your voice."

Henry smiles "I miss you to mom, but I'm fine, I'm having fun."

"That's great kid" Emma says, she could feel her nerves going away now "why don't you give the phone back to Killian, and go have fun."

"Ok mom. I love you" Henry says going back to Killian.

"I love you to kid" Emma says making a kiss sound through the phone "have a good time ok?"

"I will" Henry way say "here's Killian" he says then hands him the phone back.

"See Emma, he's ok" Killian says with a smile.

"I knew he would be" Emma says with a sigh "it's weird not having him home is all."

"I bet" Killian says as Liam tiredly starts falling asleep on his lap. "Look I need to go put Liam in the tent, he passed out right before you called."

"Sorry, go ahead, little guy needs to sleep" Emma says trying to hide the disappointment of having to hang up the phone "have a great rest of the camp out Killian."

"Thanks Emma… uh see you in the morning" Killian says.

"Yeah, see you in the morning" Emma says and hangs up the phone. She looks at the time it was 10 o'clock and figures she will head to bed, she gets in bed and picks up a book, but her mind wonders to Killian, she shakes her head she knows she can't let anything happen.

Killian is laying in the tent with the boys, all three kids where sound asleep, he hears the even breaths come from each of them. Liam is cuddled to his side, and both Will and Henry are sprawled out on the other side of the tent. He couldn't take his mind off what both Will and Henry said to him, he would be a liar if he said he didn't think about Emma in a romantic way. She was beautiful, and such a kind, loving mom; something his boys were missing from their life. Spending time with Henry was proof of it, he definitely liked the idea of Emma being in their lives, but had no idea if anyone involved was ready for that.

The next morning Emma wakes up and has coffee then breakfast, she enjoys a nice hot shower, not having to rush at all. But Emma had to admit she had a great night sleep and actually got to sleep in, a rarity for a Saturday when you are the mom of a 7 year old boy. Emma by noon heads towards the Jones house, they had plans with her brother and sister/sister-in-law for lunch that afternoon and they were due at their house soon. Emma pulls into the drive way and heads to the door and knocks.

Will answers the door after she can hear Killian saying it was ok "Emma" he says excitedly, giving her a quick hug.

"Hey sport, was the camp out fun?" Emma asks.

"Yeah, we had a lot of fun" Will chimes in while leading her into the kitchen after she closes the door.

Emma walks in and Henry immediately gets up and goes to her "Mom" he says going into her open arms.

Emma lifts him up and hugs him and gives him a kiss on the cheek "Hey kiddo, I missed you."

Emma shifts Henry to her hip while he still hugs her "I missed you to, but it was so cool sleeping outside mom."

Emma laughs "I bet, and I bet the fire was cool to" she adds and sets him down.

"Yeah it was" Henry says with a smile "oh I have to get my stuff" he says running out of the room, Will hot on his tail.

"Don't run kid" Emma attempts. "Hey Killian" she says with a smile.

"Hi Emma, how was your date with Netflix last night?"

Emma shrugs "Not as satisfying as I hoped" then Emma turns to Liam before Killian could answer "Hey there handsome" she says lifting the little boy from his booster seat.

"Emmy" Liam says cheerfully. In the few days since they met the little boy seemed as smitten by her as his dad.

Emma stands there and holds him, Liam seems to cuddle into her. Killian doesn't fail to notice, Liam had been young when his mother Milah left them, but he's never seen the boy take a shine to someone like this before "I think the lad has a crush" Killian says with a laugh.

Emma smiles and looks at Liam "You are going to be a heartbreaker one day Liam, with those baby blue eye" she says bopping his nose, earning a laugh. Then Henry comes back in with his bag and sleeping bag in tow "Alright kid, ready for lunch at your aunt and uncles?"

"Yep. Thank you Killian" Henry says going over and high fiving him.

"No problem lad" Killian says smiling at Emma "maybe we can do it again before you guys go back to school" he says earning a nod from Emma that was ok.

"Cool" Henry and Will both say at the same time.

The group walks to the door "Thanks again Killian, let me know if you ever need anything" Emma says, still holding Liam. Killian gives her a nod "Alright cutie, back to your dad" she says to Liam, giving him a sweet kiss on the cheek before passing him to Killian.

Liam waves his little hand at her "Bye Emmy."

Emma waves back "Bye Liam, bye Killian."

"Bye guys" Henry adds.

All three Jones guys say "Bye" and then their door closes.

It's not long till the 2 Swans are at the Nolan's home. Emma and Henry are eagerly welcomed by Mary Margaret, Emma's sister-in-law/sister. Emma still wasn't over learning this, out of all of the towns she could be sent to, she was sent to the town where her biological half-sister lived. Mary Margaret and Emma it turns out where half-sisters, same mom but different dads, it turned out that there bio mom was really young when Mary Margaret was born, she didn't learn her lesson and 3 years later had Emma. Since learning they were sister Mary Margaret took her role as sister seriously, and when she and David lost their mom, she became in a sense a mama hen of sorts, it drove Emma nuts, but deep down appreciated the fact she cared so much.

"Emma, Henry there you are" Mary Margaret says taking them in for a hug. She moves over letting them in "Come in, come in" she says and then ushers them to the living room. "David forgot to get ice, so him and Leo went to get some."

They all sit down "No problem how is my favorite nephew?" Emma asks with a proud smile.

Mary Margaret beams at the mention of her 2 year old "He's good, getting way to smart."

Emma chuckle "I know that feeling" she says ruffling Henry's hair.

"Mom" Henry complains.

Mary Margaret laughs "Hey where back" David says walking into the house.

A little sandy blonde hair boy walks into the room "Em" Leo says excitedly.

"Hey buddy" Emma says scooping up her nephew and blowing a raspberry on his cheek earning a laugh.

Then David walks in "Hey sis" he says with a big smile.

Emma stands with her nephew in her arms, but moves him to her hip "Hey bro" she says, and then they hug.

"Hey uncle David" Henry says practically jumping on him.

David lifts the boy and hugs him "There's my favorite nephew."

"I'm your only nephew" Henry says with a laugh.

They all move to the couches, while David quickly goes and puts the ice in the cooler then joins them. "So Henry, what did your mom come up with for you guys last night?" Mary Margaret asks.

"I actually was at my friend Will's house, we camped in his backyard" Henry says, Emma puts her arm around him and brings him close and kisses his head.

"Wait Will, as in Will Jones, Killian Jones little brother?" Mary Margaret asks raising a eyebrow at her sister.

"Yeah" Henry says not noticing his aunt.

"Uh kid… why don't you take your cousin and go play" Emma suggest. Henry gives her a look, but based off the look on her face he knows not to question, Leo climbs off her lap and takes Henry's hand and they walk out. Once they are gone she says "What's with that look?"

"You're actually letting a guy into your sons life Emma" Mary Margaret says as if it explains it all.

"You don't allow that easily" David adds.

"Guys, our sons are best friends. That's it" Emma says.

"Isn't Will his brother?" David asks.

Emma rolls her eyes "Technically yes, but he adopted him, but that's not the point. They were camping in the back yard and Henry has been dying to camp."

David felt bad, he was supposed to take him, but with Leo it was tough "Emma, you know I had every intention."

"I know" Emma says reassuringly.

"I believe you…" Mary Margaret starts "but I think it's more. The fact that you allowed Henry to stay overnight, you trust him, you don't trust where Henry is concerned."

Emma covers her face with her hands, they were right, but she couldn't play on those feelings "So what are you trying to say?"

"Cause you like him, but won't admit it" David says calmly.

"It doesn't matter. I'm not going to chance ruining the friendship the boys have. I mean the kid has had such a hard time in that department and now… I'm not going to be the one that ruins that" Emma says tears starting up.

"But Emma…" Mary Margaret says going into mom mode, going to sit by her sister "I know you are afraid of ruining, but who says you will? Huh? The fact you are afraid is why you need to at least try."

Emma shakes her head "I can't, not yet, I mean he's great with Henry, and his own boys. I just… I just not sure I'm ready though."

David moves to her other side "Not all guys are like him Emma."

Emma knew who he meant, Henry's dad "Look I appreciate you guys care but… I need to do this on my own time."

The couple nod their heads "Alright… how about we get our lunch started?" David asks

Emma knew the conversation wasn't over, not by a long shot. They had been trying to get her to start dating the last couple years, but she never met anyone worth her time, that was till now. But what she told them was the truth, she wasn't ready.

 **I couldn't resist the irony of Killian's son (even in a au) have a crocodile stuffed animal, had to do it. So what you guys think, think Killian will manage to get Emma to date him, or do you think Henry and Will have something to do with it, or her brother and his wife? How did you guys like the chapter? I love comments so please don't be shy. Thoughts on the chapter?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to start by saying thank you for the love and support of this story. And if you enjoy this story, and haven't yet don't forget to hit the follow button so you can get alerts when I update this story. Also guys please don't forget to comment, I love hearing what you guys think of the story, so I know how you are liking the story.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 3

It had been 3 weeks since the campout, and the 2 families had fallen into a routine. For the summer Henry and Will where attending the Storybrooke summer camp, and everyday either Emma or Killian would pick them up; Killian always picking up Liam from Ashley's daycare. Weekends where sleepover time, Friday night was spent at one house, and Saturday was at the other, Liam even had gotten to join a couple of them at Emma's house. Which Emma enjoyed, she loved having a little boy around again. But don't get her wrong she absolutely loved the stage that Henry is at (the toys where better, and his interest where getting better and better) but she missed when he was little. Henry thankfully never shied away from hugs from Emma, but he was more into cuddles when he was Liam's age, that is what she missed. And Will was a great kid too, he was always so helpful, she enjoyed her nights with a full house of kids, she could see a future like this.

Emma is taken from her thoughts when her cell phone starts ringing, she had dropped Henry off at camp not even a half hour ago and was on the couch enjoying her coffee. She had a rare middle of the week day off, Emma looks and sees it's Killian "Morning Jones" she says.

"Great Swan" Killian says relieved, he recently came up with calling her by her last name when he saw the name plate on her work desk simply said Swan "I'm so glad you picked up" he adds sounding relieved.

The relief doesn't go by unnoticed by her "Of course I answered is something wrong?" she asks as she begins to worry.

"Heres the thing, Liam started getting sick last night, I woke up late because of it, barely got Will to camp on time. So now I have a sick kid, who can't go to daycare because he's sick, and I'm already short two people at work…" he starts to ramble on.

"Killian, bring Liam over I can watch him" Emma says softly, remembering how scary it is being a single parent with a young kid and needing a sitter.

Killian lets out a sigh of relief "Emma you don't have too…"

"Killian it's no problem. Don't forget I'm a mom; I've taken care of a sick little boy before. And believe me, I've been in your shoes" Emma says.

"You are a life saver Swan, truly" Killian says with a smile, even though Emma can't see him, there was something in the statement she can tell.

"It's my pleasure Killian. Now bring the poor little guy over here, doctor Emma will take care of him" Emma says with a smile.

"Alright Swan, I will see you soon" Killian "Oh and Emma."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you, seriously" Killian adds, then hangs up.

Emma smiles at her phone, it wasn't how she expected to spend her day off but they needed her, and she was happy to help. Emma moves to the hallway closet and takes out one of Henry's old sheets (ones she kept just for this reason), a towel and a blanket. Emma then walks over to the couch and moves the throw pillows off to the side. She first lays down the old towel about where Liam would lay, then she covers up the couch with the old bed sheet, one thing she remembered when Henry was this age was he wanted her insight and tv was a life saver as well. Emma moves back to the closet and grabs the puke bucket she used for Henry when he was sick. Emma goes to her room to change into something more comfortable since she will be staying inside today.

Then Emma hears a knock on her door, and she goes and opens to find Killian holding Liam, along with a backpack and pillow. Emma gives them a sad smile "Hey."

"Hi Emma, I know I said it already but thank you" Killian says.

Emma takes the pillow and backpack, and walks into the apartment and invites Killian inside. She sets the pillow down on the couch, then sets the bag down by the couch. "It's no problem Killian really" she moves closer and puts her hand on Liam's back "Hi Liam" she says softly.

Liam moves his face from Killian's neck, Killian then strokes his cheek with a finger "Want to say hi to Miss Emma" Killian coaxes.

"Hi" Liam says quietly.

"Ok lad, I need to go ok?" Killian says, but Liam just shakes his head no on his dads shoulder. "Oh lad, you like Emma remember… I promise she will take great care of you." 

Liam lifts his head from his dads shoulder, and looks at Emma who gives him a nod and smile "Ok" he says holding his arms out to her.

Emma carefully takes Liam from his dad, and holds him close, and he holds on to her like a kola bear. "Say by to your dad" Emma whispers.

"Bye daddy" Liam says.

Killian moves to him and kisses his forehead "Bye Li, I love you, be good ok?"

Liam just nods, making Emma smile "We will be ok, get to work and don't worry I will text you if anything comes up."

Killian nods and gives his son another kiss and goes towards the door, and Emma follows, Killian leaves waving goodbye, Liam giving a small wave back.

Once Emma sees Killian walk through the doorway to the stairs and she shuts the door. Emma walks them over to the couch and lays the boy down "Do you want a blanket Liam?" Emma asks. She knew it was summer, but she also knew when you're sick you could get cold, so she figured with the air conditioning being on would make the little guy cold.

Liam nods his head, once Emma covers him he says "Need Hook" he says sounding pathetic due to not feeling good.

It takes Emma a minute, and then she remembers from his couple of sleep overs that he had his stuffed crocodile toy he loved. Emma moves to where she left his bag, right on top is the crocodile in question. Emma takes him out and hands him to Liam "Here he is cutie" she says then moves the few hairs from his forehead. Liam cuddle the toy close, Emma then turns on the TV and puts on the Disney channel and finds a show that the boy clearly loves by the way his face lights up. "I will be right back ok?" Liam looks at her and a nod, and then he turns back to the TV. Emma grabs his bag and looks inside it, he has a couple of clean sets of pajamas and pull ups in there, also inside is some juice along with pedialyte for him to drink. Emma takes out the drinks and goes and puts them in the fridge. Emma turns just in time to see Liam get the look like he is about to be sick. Emma quickly moves and grabs the bucket and gets it under his chin just in time for the kid to throw up. The little boy holds onto the bucket with both hands, Emma has a hold of it also, while the other hand is rubbing his back. Once Liam seems to finish Emma lowers the bucket "Ok sweetie, feel any better?" she asks.

"Tummy not so yucky" Liam says, but the kid still seems miserable.

Emma grabs a Kleenex and wipes off his face, she gets up and throws it away while grabbing a small plastic cup and fills it with water. Emma goes back to Liam "Can you rinse out your mouth?" Emma asks giving him the cup. When Emma gets a confused look she takes back the cup "Like this" she says taking a gulp and swishes it around her mouth, then spits it into the bucket. Emma hands him back the cup "Remember don't swallow the water" she says gently. Liam does what Emma showed him, then hands her back the cup, then lays back down "Mouth not so nasty now huh?"

"Nope" Liam says giving her the first smile she seen from him that day.

"Good" Emma says ruffling his hair. Emma takes the bucket into the bathroom and cleans it out, then takes it back out and sets it back by the couch. Emma goes back into his bag, she forgot to get out the sippy cup and takes it to get him some of the pedialyte. She then takes it to him "Here Liam, drink this ok?"

Liam nods and drinks it all up, and hands it back "Emma, me sleepy" he says rubbing his eyes.

Emma squats down and runs her fingers through his hair "You can go to sleep sweetie, I will still be right over there" she says pointing to the kitchen.

Liam nods, then sits up and gives her a quick hug before laying back down "Tank you Emma, I wuv you" he says then rolls over and faces the back of the couch.

Emma can't help but smile, but she also knew she couldn't take it to seriously, little kids gave love so easily, but she must admit it felt good, she honestly came to love Liam and Will both in the last month-ish that she gotten to know them better. "Love you to kid" she says giving the back of his head a kiss. Emma turns to grab the TV remote and turns down the volume so it wouldn't disturb him.

When Emma is sure he is asleep she moves to do some cleaning up, which was part of her plans for the day. About a half hour later her phone dings indicating a text came in, it was from Killian.

 _Hey Emma, how's Liam doing?_

 _Ok now, he fell asleep about half hour ago. But he did throw up about 5 minutes after you left. I gave him some of that pedialyte after._

 _Thank you Emma, poor lad I hoped he was done with that. If he keeps it down, in a couple hours would you mind trying to feed him?_

 _Of course Killian, what would he want more toast or plain applesauce?_

 _He will eat either. Try the toast first though._

 _Will do Killian, and don't worry I've got this covered just worry about work._

 _Aye I will try. Oh I forgot to tell you when I dropped Liam off. I will get the boys from camp and bring them back to your apartment, I will be able to get away to get them. But I'm afraid I will need to come back, and the shop is no place for two 7 year olds._

 _Killian, thank you, sounds good. I will see you when you bring them here._

 _Alright Swan, I will see you at about 2 then._

 _See you at 2._

Emma looks at her phone a minute, finding herself excited for 2 PM. Liam naps for a while, which allows Emma to get some work done.

Emma looks up and see Liam had sat up on the couch "Hey Liam" she says getting up and going to the boy and squats down "how ya feeling?" she asks putting her hand to his forehead, he felt a tad cooler than before.

"Ok" Liam says holding Hook close to him, He looks down a second "Emma I had accident" he says sadly.

Emma lifts the boy up, but thankfully saw nothing on the bed sheet "Need a new pull up kid?" Liam nods. "No problem, it happens when little guys are sick" she says. Killian had told Emma how they were working on potty training and Liam got aggravated when he messed up and had accidents.

"I know" he says playing with her shirt. "Daddy say I big boy though."

Emma smiles, then kisses his forehead "Well, when big boys are learning to use the potty, they sometimes have accidents, it's how you learn to go" she says kindly.

Liam smiles shyly at her and nods "Daddy says that to."

"Your daddy is very smart guy then" Emma says, she grabs Liam's back pack then heads into the bathroom. Thankfully it wasn't much of a accident, she rinses him off quick in the bathtub then gets him in a new pull up and back into his Mickey Mouse pajamas. Emma and Liam relax on the couch together for a while, the little boy cuddled against her, in this little bit of time he had spent time together today, she seemed to have gained his trust. Emma looks down and sees that Liam is back asleep again; she looks at the clock and sees Killian should be bringing Henry and Will soon. Emma carefully moves Liam and takes the towel and sheet off the couch, and sets it up on her bed just the same; towel on the bottom the sheet over it. Then Emma goes out and gets Liam and the pillow. Emma carefully lays him down; she makes a pillow wall so Liam could safely sleep on her bed.

Once Emma is satisfied with Liam's sleeping state, Emma heads back out to the living room. She is about to do more work, when there is a knock at the door. She opens the door to find the boys and Killian. "Hey mom" Henry says giving her a hug.

"Hey kid" Emma says hugging him back, Henry then steps into the apartment. Then Will hugs her to "Hey sport" which earns her a smile, and the boys get going on playing the Wii.

Then Killian steps in "Hey Swan, so how's Liam?" he asks worriedly.

"He's asleep on my bed" Emma says and gestures for him to follow her. Emma takes him to her room, she opens the door and they find Liam still fast asleep clutching Hook.

"He seems content. I don't know how I can ever repay you Emma" Killian says.

Emma shrugs "Seriously Killian, it was no problem. I had off today, we're friends now, I have no problem with helping you, when it comes to Will and Liam, if you ever need any help, don't be afraid to ask."

Killian nods "I appreciate that more then you know, and I hope you know it goes the same for Henry."

Emma now nods and gives him a smile "Thanks Killian. I… I'm glad he has another man besides his uncle looking out for him."

Killian smiles "What are friends for?" he says more rhetorically then as a actual question. He had dropped off the boys and saw that Liam is ok, so he leaves to finish his day of work, ready to take care of his poor little guy.

Killian arrives back at work and is greeted by his friend Robin who happened to stop by while he was gone. "There you are Killian, where were you?"

"I got Will and his friend Henry from camp, Henry's mom is the one looking after Liam today" Killian says as he looks over the paper work for a project they had to start on.

"Henry's mom?" Robin ponders, feeling like he should know who it is "Oh that's that Emma you told me about, the one you say is gorgeous but you can't try anything?"

Killian chuckles "That is the one mate, but believe me if it wasn't for the boys, I would definitely ask her out. I mean yes she's beautiful, but it's more then that… you should see her with Will and Liam… she great with them, and they love her."

"Ever think that is exactly why you need to take a chance on it?" Robin asks raising a eyebrow.

"Thought about it? Yes of bloody course I have" Killian says with a laugh "but for now I'm ok with being friends with her, who knows maybe one day…"

Robin nods his head "Well mate, if you luck out the way I did with Regina and Roland with the whole step-mom thing, you and the boys will be very lucky."

Across town Emma is getting dinner ready, she had text Killian earlier to invite them to dinner, she figured with a sick toddler it would be the last thing he would want to deal with when they got home. He gladly accepted, the invite, he wasn't going to pass up spending time with Emma. Emma was dumping out the boiling water of noodles when Henry and Will run up to her.

"Hey mom, I know it's a weekday, but can Will spend the night tonight?" Henry asks with his puppy dog eyes, the ones that Emma can't say no to.

Emma sighs "Um… I'm ok with it, but we have to ask Killian" she adds.

"Cool thanks Emma" Will says and then they quickly run back towards the living room.

Emma laughs and rinses off the noodles, she looks at the time and sees that Killian should be there soon. So while she waits she goes to the living room, the older boys are now watching _Cars_ sitting on the floor, while Liam is set back up on the couch. Emma lifts him up and sets him on her lap and she holds him. "How you feeling bud?" she asks quietly.

Liam cuddles into her front more "Ok, tummy not as yucky" he explains in the only way a 2 year could.

Emma smiles, she remembers Henry being like this too "Glad my little buddy doesn't feel so yucky."

Liam smiles "Emma take good care of me."

Before Emma could say anything, there is a knock on the door, she stands with Liam in her arms and moves him to her hip, she figures its Killian. Emma opens the door "Hey, come in" she says.

"Daddy" Liam cheers.

"Hello lad" Killian says with a smile and takes him from Emma "how are you feeling Liam?"

"Not as yucky" Liam says and he turns to look at Emma with a smile.

"So Emma did ok today?" Killian asks giving her a wink.

"Emma the best" Liam answers simply.

The two adults smile at each other. Then Emma clears her throat, and heads towards the living room "Hey Will, Killian is here."

Killian rounds the corner as Will turns his head, as does Henry. "Hi" both say they turn back to the movie.

But then without skipping a beat Will remembers he had something to ask "Oh hey Killian, can I spend the night here tonight? Emma said it's ok if you say yes."

Killian laughs at how fast Will speaks "Well since Liam is sick that probably isn't a bad idea" he says looking at Liam who had cuddled into his chest "You're sure it's ok Emma? You already took care of this one today" he says giving Liam's back a rub.

Emma takes Liam's little hand that was draped over his dads shoulder "I'm sure, besides how can I say no to those faces?" she says signaling towards her son and his.

Killian chuckles "Aye, they do make it hard don't they?"

"Well I guess after dinner I will have to run home and get Will some pajamas and a change of clothes for tomorrow."

Emma nods "Yeah can't have him show up to camp in the same clothes as yesterday, what would the mothers think?" she says jokingly.

A little while later found Killian, Emma, Henry and Will at the dinner table, Liam was snuggled on Killian's lap. Both adults agreed spaghetti would not be a smart choice for the little guy, but thankfully he hadn't gotten sick since that morning. The dinner was filled with a comfortable conversation, it never felt forced or strained, it just felt… well normal. And both Emma and Killian noticed it, there was such ease when they were all together, it almost felt kind of family like. Both also both knew it was risky and didn't dare to even consider bringing it up to the other, especially when the hearts of 3 boys were at stake in the end.

When dinner was finished and cleaned up, Killian left to get Will his stuff, even leaving Liam with Emma knowing it would be fine a bit longer. Plus the kid seemed just as smitten by Emma as he was. Killian runs home and gets Will pajamas and clean clothes for the next day, and hurries back figuring Emma would be ready to relax. He comes back to her door and knocks, and when the door opens he sees Emma holding Liam still, the little boy had fallen asleep there it seemed.

"I'm back Swan" Killian says.

Emma smiles and lets him in "Will he's back" she calls.

"When did he fall asleep?" Killian asks, as Will comes and gets his overnight bag and giving him a quick hug and 'see you tomorrow'.

"A couple minutes after you left, I didn't have the heart to lay him back down, he seems so comfy" Emma says quietly looking at Liam.

Killian takes note of the look in Emma's eyes, she cared for Liam, maybe even love him; he never saw that look in Milah's eyes for the boy. "I better get him home" Killian says shaking the thoughts from his head.

Emma nods her head and passes Liam over, then she grabs his pillow and backpack and hands it to Killian "Yeah, he's probably ready for his own bed."

"Aye, well thanks again Swan for everything. Watching Liam, letting Will stay the night. You are the Jones family savior."

"I think that's a bit much" Emma says with a blush "but like I said a million times now, it was no problem." Killian steps out to the hallway "Night Jones."

Killian turns around and gives her a charming smile "Night Swan."

 **Alright guys, another chapter down. I think our almost couple are starting to have a harder time keeping their feelings at bay, the kids for sure aren't helping matters haha. Thoughts?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, so again thanks for the love and support of this story especially comments I love knowing what you all think of it so far. So in this chapter we are going to find out about their pasts, and how they ended up where they are now, both single parents. So a couple things I want to put out there about the other parents. Ok so first the Milah in this story is the same age as Killian not older like in the show. As for Henry's dad, it is not Neal in this story. He looks like Neal, so Henry is the Henry we know, his name is Michael. I chose to change the name because his dad is not seen in a great light, and I liked Neal to much for that so it's someone different. Felt these changes where necessary for the story.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 4

Killian is walking down the hallway of the sheriff station; it had been a couple days since Emma took care of Liam for him. And she had done a great job, the little guy was happy despite feeling yucky. So he and the lad where bringing her coffee this Friday morning as a thank you, before Killian took him to daycare, he hadn't thrown up since Emma's that Wednesday morning and his fever was gone by yesterday afternoon so Ashley gave the ok for the little Jones to come back. As they turn around the corner they hear:

"Well thanks a lot" Emma says and hangs up sighing loudly not realizing she had company.

Killian clears his throat while Liam holds his hand "Morning Swan."

Emma looks up and blushes "Hey" and she sees Liam "There is my little buddy, come here" she says holding her arms out for him.

Liam lets go of his dad's hand and runs to her "Emma" he says with a big grin and goes into his arms.

Emma lifts the little boy off his feet and sits back as he rests on her lap "How you feeling?" Emma says fixing his shirt that she messed up when she picked him up.

"Better, tummy no more yucky" Liam says happily.

Emma smiles at the boy "That's great kid" and then she looks at his dad "So how did I get lucky to get a visit from two of the Jones guys?"

"Well… I know you said I do not owe you anything but.." Killian starts, then hands her a coffee "I still feel like I do."

Emma takes the coffee, and Liam squirms down and goes to play on the chair on the other side of the desk "Normally I would insist no but, I really need this after the morning I had."

Killian arches a eyebrow and asks "Does your morning have to do with the abrupt ending of that phone call?"

Emma sighs "Yeah it does" she says running her fingers through her hair, and Killian gives her a questioning look. "That was my landlord, something happened to the AC this morning, and my apartment and the other three are all AC-less, and he can't get a repair man to come until tomorrow. And naturally today is going to get so hot, and this weekend will be to." Killian nods but Emma continues "So now I need to figure out where me and the kid can stay until they fix the air. Normally I would ask my brother but they are working on their house right now, so between that and a little kid, the last thing they need is two more people in the house."

Killian looks at his son a foot away from him sitting in the chair waiting "You know Emma… we have a extra room…"

"Killian I can't" Emma says.

Kilian lifts his hand to stop her "Emma after you helping me out the other day, it's the least I can do. We have a guest room, You can stay in there, Henry can to or he can sleep in Will's room" Killian says then moves to sit on the corner of Emma's desk, where he can't help but notice a picture of Henry and Will in their soccer uniforms at the end of the season in the spring, it was from the when they got there awards on the last day, it makes Kilian smile. "You guys can't stay in the apartment, and as much as I love Granny, her inn is a bit expensive. Why should you pay to stay there if you can stay free at our home?"

"Emma stay with us?" Liam pipes up.

Emma sighs again, and then thinks a minute, she knew for her it could be risky, but she doesn't think Killian suspects anything and Henry would love it. "Ok fine. But on one condition."

Killian laughs "Name it Emma."

"You let me help; that includes meals and clean up, and same as the room I stay in, after I'm done I will clean it up, same with the bathroom" Emma says.

"Well you are my guests…" Killian starts, but notices the look on her face, and puts his hands up in mock surrender "Fine, fine you drive a hard bargain Emma. Must you be so stubborn?"

"To get my way yes" Emma says with a smile. "But I'm honestly not trying to be difficult, I appreciate the offer, it's just that I don't like feeling like I owe people something or that I'm taking advantage. And before you say you owe me from Liam don't."

Killian chuckles, he was finding himself liking Emma more and more "I guess I can understand that."

"Good, and thank you for the coffee by the way" Emma says giving him a smile.

"No problem" Kilian says. Killian looks at his watch "Shit" he says a little louder then he meant "Lad we need to get going and get you to Miss Ashley's" Killian says picking his son up from the chair.

"Ok" Emma says.

"See you later Emma" Killian says with a flirty smile.

"Bye Emma" Liam also says.

Emma laughs "Bye guys see you later." Emma watches them leave from her desk, she hopes she can handle it, she isn't sure if Killian has feelings for her to or not, but she gets the feeling there is something there, the feelings where getting tougher to ignore though.

Killian walks he and Liam to their truck, he couldn't believe he actually invited them to stay. But being the good friend that he is he couldn't let them sweat it out at their apartment, and couldn't very well let them pay to stay at the inn when he had a bed for them. He just hopes he can continue to hold off making any dumb choices.

After her shift Emma picks Henry up from camp and they head to their apartment to get clothes for a couple days, not sure how long it would take for the air to be fixed in their complex. As Emma figured Henry was excited to stay at the Jones house, staying with his friend in their big house. Emma felt bad she hasn't been able to give her son that yet, but they loved their apartment they had lived there since right after Henrys first birthday, he took his first real steps without holding onto anything there, spoke his first word, the home where they snuggled at night during storms and Emma would have to check under his bed and in the closet for monsters before she turned off the light at night. This place was filled with so many memories that made Emma so happy, she hated the thought of ever leaving it, even overnight like this.

Once the Swan's get to the Jones house, Killian took Emma right up to the guest room, so she can put her and Henry's bags there, Henry not decided yet where he wanted to sleep yet. Emma makes her way to the kitchen where Killian and the 3 boys are working on pizzas. Killian had picked up dough from the local Italian restaurant and thought it would be a cool meal for them, especially after Henry had told him the day before he never got to make one before.

Emma smiles "What you guys doing in here?" she asks walking to island counter they were working at.

"Making pizza's" Will says.

"Making them huh?" Emma asks jokingly.

"We Jones like to make their pizzia's themselves, right boys?" Killian says asking Will and Liam.

"Yep" they both answer.

"Who would've thought Irish men would love Italian food so much" Emma says light heartedly.

Killian smiles "Well what can I say, we like to keep people guessing Swan" Killian jokes back.

Emma claps her hands "How can I help then?"

"We got it mom" Henry says.

Emma arches her eyebrows at Killian "Don't look at me Emma, your son wants to make you dinner, right young Swan?"

Henry smiles at Emma, she loved that smile "Yeah mom, my turn to cook for you for once."

Emma can't help but smile at the kid, he warmed her heart "Alright fine kid, how can I say no to that."

"You can't" Henry beams.

Emma shakes her head and laughs; she walks around the other side of the island, ruffles Henry's hair and kisses the top of his head.

Liam looks at Emma and holds his hands out to her opening and closing them "Emma up?"

Emma smiles and lifts the boy making him sit on her hip and kisses his cheek "Sure sweetie" she says walking back to the other side and sits on the stool as the boys work on the pizza's with Liam on her lap.

The two families enjoy their pizza's listen to the three boys talk about their days, more so Will and Henry and the fun they had at camp. Liam went on about the new blocks they had and how everyone wanted to play with them. By the time they finish and clean up the boys decided on a _Toy Story_ marathon, and in a fort. Blankets and pillows all over the couches and dining room chairs making a cool fort to watch the movies from in comfort all five of them. By 10 pm all three of them were out like lights, Liam was taken to his room, and Will and Henry where taken to Wills room. And the adults went back downstairs.

Killian offers Emma a drink, she takes him up on some rum, and they quickly clean up the fort and sit on the couch. They sit a few minutes in silence neither really sure what to say, they never been alone together. Killian gets up and refills their tumblers again with rum before he speaks.

"So Emma… you said when we meet a month ago that um… you were working on becoming a cop, how's that going?"

Emma takes a gulp of rum before talking "Pretty good" she says with a smile "I have about eight more months… its weird to think I'm almost done finally."

"Must be tough with a child, all the training and classes" Killian says then taking a drink of his rum.

Emma nods "Yeah it is… but it's because of him I'm making something of myself, you know?"

Killian smiles "Aye I do."

"I mean I was in high school when I got pregnant with him. Even before I got pregnant I wasn't sure what I wanted, if I was even capable of making something of myself."

"I have no doubt you could of Emma" Killian adds.

Emma smiles "Thanks. I was lucky with my mom though, she was so willing to help."

Over the next hour Emma and Killian talking about everything and anything, from favorite movies and TV shows, first concerts, their first time getting drunk, things you would talk to friends about, all while drinking rum, neither really getting drunk, they only drank 3 tumblers worth.

Emma sets her tumbler on the coffee table, she moves to get more comfortable, moving to tuck her legs under her and resting her arm on the back of the couch facing Killian "So Killian, what's your story, how did you end up here in Storybrooke?"

Killian sighs, he knew this was something they would have to eventually talk about. Killian moves himself to look straight at Emma like she was him "Ok well…" he says rubbing behind his ear, his nervous habit. "It was me, my brother and our dad most of my life, my mom left when I was… I think five" he says, that part of his story had gotten a bit hazy. "We moved here about a year later, to New York from Ireland. And we loved it, my dad worked on boats and found a real love for it. When I was… I think fourteen-ish that is when my dad met my step-mom. Her name was Alice, and she was a great woman. They decided on a small town life, which is how they ended up here in Storybrooke and dad started the boat business" Killian says with a smile.

Emma smiles back "So, did you come here with them?"

"Ah no, I stayed with my brother in New York, I would visit though, at least one weekend a month, or long weekends off from school. Things where great, but when I was eighteen finishing up high school, my brother Liam… he um well he got caught up in a fight, and he um… got shot, he didn't even make to the hospital" Killian says in a low voice, tears springing to his eyes.

Emma takes his hand "I'm so sorry Killian. I take it he is who you named Liam after?"

"Yes" Killian says with a sad smile "he was a great man, and big brother. So after that I was on my own in school, I graduated and went to school to study business, in hopes of helping dad with the business one day. That was where I met Milah, Liam's mom, she was photography major. We dated, I was nineteen when dad and Alice announced she was pregnant, I was going to be a big brother; I was excited, despite the age difference and all" he says with a chuckle. "So, with them being older they knew there were some risks with the pregnancy and all but she wanted a child of her own, she was great with us so…" Killian stops and takes a deep breathe "It all was going fine, she was healthy and so was the baby, but something happened as she delivered Will, they weren't sure at the time. Within a minute after he was born, her heart rate dropped, five minutes after Will was born, she was gone, never even got to hold him" Killian say, he then takes the last sip of rum, and sets the glass on the coffee table.

"Your dad must have been heartbroken?" Emma says sadly, not sure what to say from Killian's story.

"He was, but he knew that Alice would want him to be strong for their son, so he did his best for him. Me and Milah would come up when we could to visit and help, she was good with Will and seemed to like him. At this point she had finished with her associates degree, and decided to stop school and work instead. She wanted to travel and take pictures; her dream was to take picture for like national geographic. But things where good, we would visit with my dad and brother, we got engaged, things where good, then when Will was two, dad had a heart attack, and never came home."

Emma gives his hand a squeeze "I can't imagine losing so many people in such a short period of time."

"It was tough, I can't lie about that. Dad had me named in his will to be Will's guardian, I by no means hesitated, we were all each other had. I mentioned about moving here, but Milah loved the city to much, and for her work the city was better. So that's how and why I ended up taking Will to New York" Killian says, earning a nod from Emma, encouraging him to continue on. "That's when I started seeing some changes in Milah, she liked Will and was good with him, but she wasn't the parent type, her work was to important. She continued to travel for work, and I stayed and finished school and took care of Will. We ended up getting married at the courthouse, nothing big, I also that day adopted Will, I felt like that way we would stay together, no one could try to take him away, like someone from Alice's family. When Will was four-ish Milah found out she was pregnant, she wasn't nearly as excited as I was. You know how some woman go through that post-partum depression?" Emma nods yes to him. "Well when Milah was pregnant it seemed like she was going through it then, I mean she took care of herself and all, but it was like she didn't care, I took care of everything. She even distanced herself from Will, he really didn't understand the poor lad" Emma gives him a sympatric smile. "And it didn't get any better once Liam was born. She took work that took her away as much as possible, even though we were still together; it was like I was a single dad even then. Not long after Liam's first birthday, the boys and I got back from going to the park to find all of Milah's stuff gone. And a manila envelope on the table that held divorce paper and release of parental rights papers. She left a note saying this wasn't the life she wanted, she didn't want to be a mom, stuck taking lame local jobs to be home with kids. She wanted a divorce, and she was signing away all her rights, I would have full custody, and she wanted nothing to do with Liam or Will, or me for the matter."

"Wow" is all Emma managed to say "I can't imagine just walking away from a child for a job like that."

"I can't either" Killian says looking down to his hands "but it lead us here" he says with a smile. "We ended up moving not long after, it didn't feel right staying there, but no apartment felt right, New York didn't feel right. During all this Will had started asking questions about our dad, and running the business from there was getting tough. So, we ended up here" he says with a smile "We got to celebrate Liam's second birthday here in May, our first celebration in this house."

Emma smiles "New house, new memories."

Killian nods "Yes. So tell me Emma, I just told you my story, what is yours?"

Emma sighs "Alright, I guess that's only fair."

"It would be bad form Swan" Killian says.

Emma sighs with a big breath, she scratches at the back of her head, then she moves her legs from underneath her and pulls her knees to her chest and wraps her arms around them. "Ok um… I was abandoned by my birth mom, just left on the side of the road, she didn't even bother to take me to the hospital" Emma starts, sadness already filling her "I was quickly placed into a home, and they adopted me, but right after my third birthday the mom she found out she was pregnant" she says tears threating to fall now "and they sent me back, apparently two kids was to much or something. For the next ten years I bounced around from home to home, some were bad; there were some okay ones though too. Then I was placed with my mom and David, I had never felt so welcomed and loved going into a home before."

Killian smiles "They where your forever home."

"Yeah" Emma says with a laugh, and she goes to wipe away the tears, but Killian hands her a box of tissue, and she gives him a thankful smile. "I gave her such a tough time at first, but she never gave up on me" Emma says with a smile looking at her hands. Six months later I was adopted, I had a mom and a brother, I had a family. David was four years older in me, and he already was dating Mary Margret when I came into the house."

"Mary Margaret is your actual sister right?" Killian asks, he remembered something about being said from Henry.

"Yes, anytime I went places with them and we would say how I was David's sister, and people wouldn't believe me, they would be like you have to be Mary Margaret's sister. Once she turned eighteen her curiosity got the best of her, why did we look so much alike, so she went to the hospital and she got those swab things to get us tested. And a week later, we found out we were half-sisters, same mom but different dads."

"What are the odds?" Killian says with a big grin "You spent that time thinking you had no family, then you get adopted and find your sister, who happens to be dating your adopted brother" he adds with a laugh.

Emma chuckles a bit, and rests her chin on her knee a second before she continues. "And things went good for a while after that. But then when I was sixteen, I met Michael, Henry's dad. Mom and David hated him, he had a reputation of being a bad boy. I choose to ignore it, I thought we loved each other, but man was I wrong" she says, Killian takes her hand in his this time. "He was a year ahead of me, we had dated a while, at least at that time it felt like it, it was like five months maybe… but anyway um… He took me to this dance, it wasn't homecoming but it was like a late fall early winter thing. He got us a hotel room for after, I lost my virginity that night, the next morning I woke up and he was gone, not a note or anything, just gone. I was so foolish to think he actually cared" she says shaking her head, tears forming again and she wipes them away.

Killian watches her a second, not knowing what to say, this Michael was fool leaving her like that, "You where young Emma, you wanted to believe he cared, and as for your mom and brother hating him, they had their reason, but…" he says shaking his head "sadly its how we learn."

Emma sighs "I know" she says getting the last couple tears "Nobody, not even his dad knew where he went. About six weeks later I found out I was pregnant" she says with a small smile "I was seventeen, pregnant, and had no idea where the dad was. I was lucky that even though my mom wasn't thrilled, she was supportive and she promised to help me out no matter what. When I was seven months pregnant, Michael was found and arrested in Florida for something; I'm honestly not even sure what. But he was in major trouble, there was what ever got him arrested in the first place, but then he got all these charges ranging from here to Florida, he was in a lot of trouble. I had Henry that August shortly before school started back up, my mom made me promise no matter what I was going to graduate with my class. And he was the best baby I could of asked for, he was so laid back and patient as I tried to figure out the whole being a mother thing" she says with a smile thinking back, Killian smiles back at her. "When he was four months old, Michael was sentenced to thirty years, with no parole. His dad went down there to check on him and he told Michael about Henry, he wanted nothing to do with us, about a month after his sentencing I got papers signing everything away, I was officially a single mom. Henry is the only good thing that came out of all that, I can't imagine not having him" Emma says looking towards the stairs where her son was sleeping.

"Well I have to say Swan, and I hope you won't take this wrong but… he was a bloody fool, you and Henry… you are so great and I can't imagine not having you guys in our lives."

Emma smiles "I appreciate that, Milah was a fool too" she says sincerely. Emma clears her throat wanting to finish her story "So after that it was just me and Henry and our family. I graduated high school and did the training to be a receptionist. But then when Henry was ten months old, mom found out she was sick, it was bad. From her diagnosis to her passing was only four months, she at least got to see me graduate and Henry's first birthday."

"That had to be tough" is all Killian can say to her, and he notices her eyes getting watery.

"That night before she passed, she told me she was proud of me, and that she was so proud at what a great mom I was becoming, I told her I learned from her, a minute later she was gone."

Killian moves and hugs her "She would still be proud, you are one of the best moms I know Emma" he says pulling away.

"Thanks" Emma says looking at Killian.

"So what happened after you mom passed?"

"Well um… I was going for my training, and the little money I made went to clothes, food and Henry's day care. David tried to get me to move in with them but…" she says shaking her head. "I couldn't, I wanted to take care of us, they helped me with rent until I finished and got a job with the training. And we've been in the apartment since. And I finally became a aunt, David and Mary Margaret finally got pregnant now they have a adorable little boy."

Killian nods "Well I guess you can say we both have tough pasts, and overcame the challenges, and now we are doing our best for our kids" he says and shallows hard. He moves closer and kisses her on the lips.

Emma leans in and kisses him back and deeply, the kissing lasts a minute before Emma pulls away suddenly. Emma breaths heavily and keeps their foreheads touching "We can't do this Killian."

Killian pulls away completely just sitting in front of her and says "Why not Emma, I don't know about you but since we met, and became friends my life got better."

"It has, our boys lives have too… it's just that… what if this doesn't work Killian? What will we do about the boy's I can't risk ruining Henry's one friendship."

"Emma please… I know it's scary, and I know that it's not just our feeling at risk here. The boys are already attached to having you around, you have been around and done more for them then Milah ever did."

"And Henry's already attached to you. I want to try this believe me I do, but after Michael I built this wall and it's hard to let others in… Alright… what about if we take this slow, try a few dates, spend more time alone. And see what happens, if we think that it's really worth the risk, we go all in."

Killian smiles "As you wish."

 **Ok guys we know their pasts now, and why they both are so reluctant to go into a relationship. Also I know I never said and if you were wondering Emma is 25 and Killian is 27 Hope you enjoyed this more CaptainSwan centered chapter. Thoughts?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, thank you for the likes, follows and comments I appreciate them more then I can say. And thank you everyone for sticking with the story hope you are all enjoying the story still.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 5

Emma wakes up the next morning to the sounds of laughter coming from downstairs, and the smells of breakfast cooking. Emma slowly makes her way downstairs and stops in the doorway of the kitchen and watches the boys cooking breakfast. "Morning" she says walking in after a minute.

"Morning" all four of them say.

"What smells so good?" she asks moving to give Henry his morning hug and kiss, she even gives Will and Liam a hug.

"Pancakes" Will says proudly "Can you help me Emma?" as he struggles to flip it over.

Killian gives her a smile as he stands at the other side getting their coffees together, Emma puts her hand on Wills back lovingly "Sure, here" she says taking the spatula from him and flipping the four pancakes over. She looks and sees Henry checking the oven under Killian's supervision checking the sausage links. "This looks like quite the breakfast, what can I do to help?"

"Well maybe just help Will out, he's gotten good, but he doesn't like when I try to help him" Killian says jokingly, patting Will on the shoulder.

Emma gives him a smile and helps Will put the pancakes on the plate "Ok pour the mix slow Will" she says helping him with the mix.

With is tongue sticking out slightly from between his lips "Ok Emma" he says making four pancakes into the pan.

"Hey kid" Emma says as Henry puts the tray on the counter "you're doing such a great job at helping" she says kissing the top of his head.

"Thanks mom" Henry says with a smile "those pancakes look good" he adds.

Emma smile at her son "Thanks, but Will is doing a lot of the work" she says ruffling Wills hair.

"Thanks Henry" Will says shyly to his friend "me and dad always make food together" he adds proudly.

They finish up making breakfast, and the 5 of them sit to eat. "So what is going on today?" Emma asks as she eats some pancake.

"Well Emma, you mentioned you had some studying to do, so I thought to give you some peace and quiet, I would take the lads out on the boat for the morning" Killian says getting excited responses from all 3.

Henry looks over at his mom "Can I mom, please that will be so fun?" he says giving his mom his best pouty face.

Emma chuckles at her son, and then looks at Killian "Yeah, you can go kid. But you listen to Killian, you do what he says."

"Wish you could come too Emma" Will says.

Emma smiles at the boy "Maybe a day soon."

Killian can't help but be happy seeing how well everyone gets along "We will find a day Will before school starts back up in a few weeks to get us all out on the boat."

"Ok Killian" Will says.

"Liam go?" Liam says , speaking up from eating his pancakes.

"Yes Li go to" Killian says lifting the boy from his booster seat and sitting down with him on his lap.

"Emma go?" Liam then asks.

"Afraid not lad, but Emma will be here when we get back" Killian answers.

"Hey Li" Emma says, getting Liam to look at her "I will see you when you get home buddy ok?"

"Ok Emma" says Liam, as he leans his head against his dads chest clearly sad.

Emma notices the sadness on his face "Come here" she says to Liam, holding her arms out to him. Liam comes to her and she lifts him up onto her lap "hey you will have more fun without me" she says giving him a smile "you will have fun with Will and Henry and your dad. And when you get back, I will be all yours buddy ok?" Emma says holding the little boy close.

"Ok Emma" Liam says giving Emma a hug.

After they finish breakfast Killian and the 3 boys went and changed as Emma sets herself up at the table to study. Usually a Saturday at home with just Henry the noise wouldn't be bad, but add 2 more boys, well Emma was thankful that Killian was taking them out.

Killian comes back down with Liam in tow. "Ah, getting yourself ready there Swan?"

Emma smiles at them "Yeah, thanks by the way, would be tough to do with three boys running around" Emma says taping her pen a bit. "Oh um before the boys get back down… Henry's birthday is coming up right before school starts back up, and I was thinking of surprising him with maybe you guys coming for dinner and maybe Will spending the night?"

"That sounds great love, me and the boys would more than happy to come celebrate the lads birthday" Killian says genuinely.

Emma blushes a bit and looks down at her lap a second but then looks back up at him "Great, besides me, and David and Mary Margaret, you guys are some of his favorite people."

"Would your brother and sister be joining us?"

Emma can't help but laugh at weird it all sounded, her adopted brother and half-sister being married "Not on his actual birthday no, they invited us over that Sunday for dinner."

"Ah" Killian says, and sets his younger boy down "That is nice of them, I'm glad you guys at least have them."

"Yeah they are great, I don't know what I do without them" Emma says thinking about them.

"Well love I hope you know… you have me to now" Killian adds.

Before Emma can say anything, Will and Henry coming running down ready to go on the boat, Emma bids the boys goodbye, and goes on to study, while Killian and the boys get in his jeep, and head towards the docks.

"Alright lads" Killian starts climbing on the boat "come on board" he says helping then a board. "Before anything else we need to get sunscreen on you lot."

"But daaad" Will says dramatically.

"Oh don't daaad me" Killian says with a laugh, but trying not to make a big deal over him saying dad "trust me you don't want a sun burn."

Will sighs "Fine."

Henry laughs "It's not that bad" he says looking at his friend "and sunburns hurt."

Liam sees Killian put the sunscreen on the older boys and he chimes in "Li to, Li to."

"Of course young sir, you to" Killian says squatting down to put the sunscreen on the younger boy.

Once the boys were covered in sunscreen and secured in life jackets, which Killian took a picture of and sent it to Emma, earning a smiley face emoji, they set sail. He takes them out into the water, teaching Henry along the way the different parts of the boat, and how to properly stir. After a little bit Killian put the anchor in while they eat a lunch. Killian gets them all their plates ready and the boys speak up.

"Hey um… Killian?" Will says.

Killian notes that yet again, Will again went to using his name "Yes Will?"

"Me and Henry where talking" Will starts, Killian raises a eyebrow in question. "We think you should ask Emma out" he states earning a nod from Henry.

Killian chokes on the bite of his peanut butter and jelly sandwich, once he stops coughing and takes a drink of water he manages "What lad?"

"I think… well we think you should ask my mom out. I mean I think she likes you, but shes afraid" Henry says.

"As honored as I am Henry, I think this is something that should be up to me and your mom, don't you?" Killian asks.

"But then it will never happen" Henry whines.

Killian chuckles "Well I will have you two know, me and Emma might… you know what, never mind."

Both boys look at his shocked, how could he start then not finish "You guys what?" Will question's.

"Look boys, its complicated, me and Emma, yes we like each other, but it's not that simple. We have you three to consider, you guys are more important" Killian says popping the last bite of sandwich in his mouth.

"But we're ok with it Killian, I'm ok with you dating mom" Henry says.

"I appreciate that Henry, just… gives us time ok?" Killian says, it gets a nod from both boys. Killian gives them a smile, and picks up Liam who is done eating as well, and lets Will and Henry finish as they start sailing again.

"We have to do something Henry" Will whispers to Henry.

"I know but what. I love my mom but she's stubborn" Henry says back.

Will sit's there a minute thinking "What if we give them a date, you know like in the _parent trap,_ then they can see they should date" Will whispers to his friend.

"You know they were twelve, and we're only seven" Henry points out.

"Technically you're almost eight" Will adds quickly.

"That's in like a week… but fine, but only because I like Killian. And I think he would be a awesome step-dad" Henry says "when should we do it?"

"Killian will be putting Liam down in the cabin for his nap. When he goes down we can use his phone, and call granny's and see about dinners for them, maybe dinner tonight" Will suggests.

Henry nods his head "Ok, but how can we set it up and stuff?" he asks with a questioning look.

Will thinks a minute or two "Maybe… one of us and Liam can get them outside… then Ruby can help the other set up?"

Henry considers his friends idea "That might just work" he says with a smile.

Like clockwork Killian takes Liam down into the cabin for his nap, Will quickly gets his cellphone and thankfully Ruby answers. The boys explain their plan, and order the meals, they even had it planned for her to come at like 4:30 to help with the food and set up so it would be like a date. They hang up just in time with Killian coming back up on deck, and they continue to sail around, Killian pointing out different things to Henry.

"Thanks for letting me come" Henry says when its his turn to steer the boat.

"You're welcome Henry. I must say you are one fine sailor, you sure you've never done it before?" Killian says lightheartedly.

"I wish" Henry starts, Killian points for him to turn, as he does he sticks his tongue out a bit, making Killian chuckle softly. "I went on the ferry boat once when we visited New York."

"A lot different huh?" Killian asks patting the boys back.

Henry laughs, which makes Killian smile, "Yeah it is, this is way funner."

"It's more fun lad" Killian kindly corrects.

"Sorry, more fun" Henry says with a laugh.

Killian gives his shoulder a light squeeze "That's alright lad" Killian says giving him a smile.

"How did you start sailing?" Henry asks.

"My father would take me and my older brother out a lot when we were kids, it's how we ended up working on boats too" Killian says.

"That's cool, I like watching the boats on the water, it's even better on one" Henry says with one of the biggest grins he has seen on the boy, aside from when he sees his mom after a long day.

They stay out on the boat for a while longer, by 2 they head back to land. All four had a blast, but where ready to get back into the air condition at the house. When they get back to the house the 3 boys are excited to see Emma, and she seems genuinely excited to see them too. If Killian was honest, he was happy to see her also, it was weird being out, and her not being there too, being back together all at the house all seemed right again.

Once they get back and spend some time with Emma, the boys put their plan into action. Will manages to get Killian and Emma outside so Henry could sneak Ruby in to help. And Ruby comes through for them, the positive side of her and his mom being friends. She brings the food, and even food for the 3 boys, she brings a few things like candles to make it more romantic.

"Ok Henry, I think you are all set" Ruby says lighting the second candle "You have their meals, and you three do to…"

"Why did you bring us food, it's their date?" Henry asks her confused.

"Because I know your mom, she would be pissed if I didn't take care of you guys to" Ruby says in a duh type fashion.

Henry rolls his eyes "Fine" he whines to her and he hugs her "Thanks Ruby."

"Your welcome sweetie" Ruby says and kisses his head "see you soon."

"Bye" Henry says leading her to the door. Henry takes a deep breath and heads to the door leading to the front door "Mom, Killian can you guys come here" Henry yells outside.

The adults turn to see the kid yelling for them, they call for the other boys to follow figuring they could use the break in the air. As they walk into the house Emma says "Hey kid how was…" she starts then sees the table set with a dinner "what's this?" she asked stunned, seeing grins on both Henry and Wills faces.

"Boys, what's this?" Killian adds to Emma's question to the boys.

The boys look at each and nod "You guys are having a date" Will explains.

"Yep, you guys were taking forever to ask, and we know you like each other" Henry adds.

Emma sighs "Guys… this was very sweet but…"

"What your mom and Emma is trying to say is… that this is something we have to decide boys" Killian starts but sees both boys expressions change to sad "we decide when we are ready."

"That's right" Emma adds "you are right though, we do like each other" Emma says and looks at Killian and smiles "but… we don't know if it's enough to date yet or if it's like how you like your friends."

"But we have to say thank you for the dinner though" Killian says with a smile "but what about you guys?"

"Ruby brought us food to" Henry answers.

Emma smiles "She knows me well" she says to Killian.

"We will eat in the kitchen" Will says.

Killian follows with Liam in tow and sets the boys up in the kitchen. And comes back out a few minutes later "Alright Swan, the boys are set, we should now enjoy this set up date" he says with a laugh.

"It really is a sweet thought" Emma says lifting the lid of her meal, and sees her favorite grilled cheese and onion rings "and they got me my favorite."

Killian lifts his, and there is his burger and fries and he smiles "Well not the most romantic meal I've seen, but I see they had the right idea."

"I didn't even know they wanted us together" Emma says taking a bite "Did you?"

Killian scratches behind his ear "They did mention it on the boat today that they think we would make a good couple."

"I take that is their blessing of us being together" Emma says with a laugh shaking her head.

"That does seem to be a safe bet" Killian say smiling at Emma "I was thinking, maybe we can try for a date, one that we choose soon?"

Emma nods her head as she finishes her bite of onion ring "You sure you really want this?"

"I do Swan… after hearing and seeing how the boys feel about it. About us, I think it would be a shame not to try" Killian answers. Emma swallows hard which Killian notices "Emma, look. I know that the idea of a relationship after that Michael scares you, I do. After Milah… I… I couldn't imagine being with anyone again. But then I met you, we met you. And I can't imagine you not being our lives now."

"Killian we've known each other just a little over a month" Emma points out.

"I know. But I see how much you mean to the boys already, and they you" says Killian.

"And if we don't work?" Emma says sadness in her voice.

"Well, I plan on that not happening. But… I know I wouldn't keep you and the boys apart if they wanted to see you."

Emma nods again "I know I couldn't keep you, all three of you from Henry either."

"So then, like we said last night. We will take this slow, go out, spend time just us. Then if we feel it's right we make in official, and maybe all of us can do stuff."

"We already do stuff all of us" Emma points out.

"True, but it will be more as a possible family. Not just two families who are friends and all get along."

All the sudden Liam comes running in "Emmy" he says running to Emma "Emma up?"

Emma giggle "Hey sweetie" she says lifting the boy into her lap "did you eat?" she asks rubbing his back.

Liam nods his head "Icken fingers" he says.

"Yum" Emma says tickling his tummy "did Will or Henry take you out of your high chair?" she says bopping his nose.

"Henry" Liam says carefully.

Emma lets the boy down so he can go to his daddy, and the three enjoy the rest of the meal together. And after the meal the 5 of them, the 2 Swans and the 3 Jones enjoyed a movie together.

Later that night Emma is down in the kitchen getting some water and she hears some footsteps and turns to see Will standing there. "Hey sport, whatcha doing up?"

Will shrugs "I can't sleep."

Emma gives him a sad smile and invites him to the table and he sits with her "Is there something on your mind?"

Will sighs "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course" Emma says, taking his hand in hers.

"Well, you know I've been living with my brother for a while right?" Will asks, Emma nods "well he's like my dad now, but I don't know if he would be ok with me calling him dad, what do you think?"

Emma smiles "Will, your brother loves you, and he would be so happy if you called him dad, he loves just as much as he does Liam. Why would you think he wouldn't be ok with it?"

Will looks down at his lap and tears spring to his eyes "Milah" he says simply.

Emma stands from her chair and takes the boys hand, and gets him to stand and she sits on his chair pulling him onto her lap and she holds him "She was wrong" is all she says.

Will continues to have tears run down his cheeks "She said he's my brother not my dad, and that's it, that I shouldn't call him dad."

Emma 's heart drops and she holds Will tighter "I never met Milah, but I can tell you she was wrong and she should never have told you that. Your brother will be honored you want to call him dad Will. You will make him so happy" Emma says combing her fingers through his hair as he calms down.

Once he stops Will shifts and hugs Emma tight "Thank you Emma, you're way better then she was."

Emma simply smiles and hugs him back. Having moments like this with Will and Liam, and even with her own son, she just can't figure out how Milah or even Michael for that matter could just walk away from their kids like that.

Unknown to Emma, while she and Will where talking, Killian had started to come down the stairs, but stopped when he heard their voices. He listened to their conversation with a smile plastered to his face, Will actually thought of him as dad, something he could tell for years, but he finally was hearing it from the boy himself. Then there was Emma, here she was, in the kitchen simply getting what he assumed was a glass of water. But she noticed something was bothering him, and took the time to listen, showing the boy more love then Milah ever did. As he hears them talk a bit more, he turns around and heads back to his room, happy that him and his boys finally found someone good for them.

 **Ok another chapter done. I know a lot happened in this one, but I wanted to establish bonds between Emma and Will, and Killian and Henry, that will continue to grow, just like Emma and Liams has since chapter 3. And hope you guys like Henry and Will trying to help their parents get together, I personally like the idea of all 5 people both families are for them being together. Hope you guys enjoyed. Thoughts?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi again guys, thanks for the likes and follows and especially the comments. Please guys don't be afraid to leave comments, would love to know what you all think.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 6

As expected on Sunday morning everyone is in a glum mood, the Swan's where able to go home. The two families enjoyed one last breakfast together of fresh strawberries and bananas over waffles. After breakfast Emma helps Killian clean up, then the Swans get ready to leave, the boys have said goodbye and now it was time for the adults to.

Killian helps put the bags in the trunk then closes the hatch "It was a great weekend Swan."

"Yeah it was, thank you for letting us stay" Emma says with a smile.

"It was my pleasure Emma, you should know you and Henry are always welcome here" Killian says, he wants to ask her out officially but gets nervous, doing his signature scratch behind his ear "So Swan… I was wondering… on Wednesday if we might have our first official date, not one our sons set up?"

Emma stands there a minute "Yeah, I would like that… I know David and Mary Margaret won't mind looking after Henry."

Killian nods "Sounds like a plan… love" he says with a smirk, and kisses her cheek "I will let you know the plans by Tuesday so you know what to expect."

Emma blushes "Alright… see you later Jones."

Monday rolls around, the boys are taken to their respective places, and the adults go to work.

Emma walks into the station, and sets her hot chocolate on her desk "Hey David" she says to her brother.

"Hey Emma" David says with a smile "hey what happened this weekend, you never told us the air was out in your building?" he says going into protective big brother mode.

"Yeah I… I didn't want to be a bother. You guys have the work going on, on the house. And with Leo running around, I just didn't want to add to the craziness is all."

David looks at her sternly "Emma, you and Henry would never be a burden first of all. But you could of at least told me where you were staying, so I didn't go to Granny's looking like a idiot looking for you."

Emma can't help but laugh, then David gives her a look "Sorry, I'm sorry" she says then manages to settle herself "I guess I wasn't thinking, I didn't mean to make you guys worry."

David walks to her and hugs her "You're forgiven… Now tell me, where did you and Henry stay then?"

Emma blushes with a smile "At the Jones house" she sees David's eyes go wide "before you freak out. He overheard the end of my phone call with Gold. And just I ended up telling him what was going on… and he offered for me and Henry to stay, instead of staying at Granny's."

David sighs; he knew his sister had feelings for the man "You didn't do anything stupid did you?"

"God David no" Emma says bringing her hand to her forehead. "But I should tell you though, that me and Killian decided to give dating a try. We both like each other, and the boys pretty much gave us their blessings this weekend."

"And you're sure about this Emma? I don't want another situation like with Michael happen again" David says sitting on the corner of his desk.

"Yeah I'm sure" Emma says with a smile. "I never felt more sure about bringing a guy around Henry like this before, I never trusted anyone like this before."

David takes a breath, and puts his hand on his sisters leg "Alright, but I would love to meet this guy, and soon. I've seen him in passing but never fully met him."

Emma nods "I thought you stopped by his house when they moved in."

David nods "Yeah, again in passing. He seems nice, and wants to do right by his boys, just want to make sure he is worthy of my sister and nephew, I promised mom I would protect you two."

Emma gives her brother a side hug "Hope you know you are awesome big brother. Mom would be proud."

David kisses her head "She would be proud of you to you know."

Emma smiles, but since her head is still resting against his chest he doesn't see "I hope so."

Killian is flipping through some paperwork when Robin walks in "Hey mate" Robin says walking into his office and sits across from him.

Killian doesn't look up but says "Good to see you" he says writing something down.

Robin can't help but notice the smile on his friends face "What is going on with you?"

Killian finally looks up "What do you mean?"

"You have a smile on your face… You asked Emma out didn't you?" Robin says putting things together.

Killian sighs "Yes… we are going out on Wednesday."

"That's excellent Killian" Robin says sitting up "What made you finally decide to go for it?"

"Well I texted you about her and Henry staying this weekend right?" Killian asks earning a nod from Robin. "So after the boys all went to bed, we were talking and decided to maybe try. But then Saturday, the boys told me while we were out on the Jolly that they thought we should date, they even surprised us with a set up date" he says with a laugh.

Robin laughs as well "Even the lads felt you need a push huh?"

Killian chuckles "Yeah I guess" he says then scratches behind his ear "so during the date, we decided for sure we both wanted to try, Friday when it was mentioned I wasn't sure how serious she was about it. So we decided on Wednesday."

"Nice Killian, I'm proud that you went for it" Robin says with a smile.

"Thanks mate" Killian nods. "So how is Regina and Roland?"

"Both good, really good actually" Robin says with a smile "Regina and I actually have some exciting news."

"What is it mate?" Killian asks.

"Regina is pregnant" Robin says with a cross between a laugh and cry.

Killian stand up in shock "Mate that is incredible" he says giving his friend a hug "But how I thought Regina couldn't have children."

"She can obviously, but the doctor just said it would be difficult" Robin adds, patting his friend on his arm.

"That's still great Robin, how did your lad take it?"

"We haven't told Roland yet" Robin say with a sigh. "We wanted to wait till Regina was in the clear, oh and I forgot to tell you he's started calling her mom."

Killian smiles, he knew his friends' wife was afraid of the boy not accepting her, and the opposite happened, he love her like crazy. "She had nothing to worry about" he says sitting back down, leaning back joining his hand against his stomach.

Robin chuckles "Well I better leave and let you finish that paperwork, and I better get the guys going."

Killian laughs with a nod "Talk to ya later Robin."

When Wednesday night rolls around both adults are nervous, they were actually going on a date. Killian is nervously pulling up in front of Emma's apartment building, and takes a deep breath heading in and up the stairs to her door. Killian knocks on the door, a few seconds later Emma opens the door, she is wearing a red dress that went down to her knee's "Love you look…" he says speechless.

Emma responds with "I know" she says with a shy smile, and he hands her a flower. Emma smells the flower with a smile, and goes to but the flower in some water.

Killian follows her inside and closes the door "Hope you don't mind Emma, I made a reservation at that Italian restaurant that opened a few weeks ago."

"That sounds great, I've heard good things" Emma says as she heads towards the door.

When they get to the restaurant they are seated and they both order drinks and their dinners and they officially start the date.

"So love…" Killian says with a smile "Where is your young lad tonight?"

"David and Mary Margaret are watching him, which worked out great, he was going over there tomorrow anyway so he's spending the night" Emma explains, then takes a sip of water "What about Will and Liam?"

"They are staying at my buddy Robin's house" Killian answers.

"Robin works for your boat company right?"

"Yeah, his father started helping my dad, not long after Robin joined. We meet when I would come visit, we clicked right away. And we remained friends and he has always been a big help… I've actually been thinking about asking him to be part owner" Killian says.

"Wow that's big, I would imagine having someone to help will make things less stressful" Emma says.

"Yeah, he helps me a lot anyway. There is no one else I would trust to help me" Killian adds with a smile.

"So.. is he single or what?" Emma asks wanting to know more about his friend.

"He married; his wife's name is Regina. And he has a son from a previous relationship, but Regina has taken Roland as her own. And I found out this morning they are expecting their first child together."

"That's exciting" Emma says with a genuine smile.

"Yeah it is" Killian adds. "So how is school going?"

"Good, I aced that test I was studying for Saturday, so thank you" Emma says with a laugh.

Then their dinners are brought out to them. "That's awesome love, and it was no problem."

"Can I ask you something?" Emma asks shyly.

"Sure, of course" Killian says putting his fork down.

"You always called me Emma or Swan, why all the sudden love?"

Killian sighs "Well… I'm not sure… it just kinda slipped out Sunday and I liked it, it felt right. Do you want me to stop?" he asks worriedly.

Emma shakes her head "I actually kinda like it" she says with a smile "I was just wondering."

"Good" is all Killian can say.

Throughout the rest of their dinner, they chat pleasantly about all kinds of stuff, from things from their childhood, to crazy things they have come across since becoming parents.

As they pull up in front of Emma's apartment she is finishing a story "So when I think the poor kid couldn't possibly puke anymore… he throws up right down the front of my shirt."

"Oh no, that poor lad" Killian says.

"Yeah" Emma says with a small laugh "and he burst into tears, so I had to set him into the tub, I took off my puke covered shirt, and went to find him clean pajamas. Then I got us both out of our gross clothes and gave us both a shower." Killian gives her a bit of a look "A positive side of him being only three at the time" she says with a smile "sometimes when he was sick, he… would get so clingy so I would have to sometimes take baths with him like that."

Killian nods "Your one heck of a mom Emma, he was one lucky kid to have a mom willing to do that just to help her son."

"Thanks" Emma says.

Killian nods, and gets out of his car, and goes and opens her door, and then walks her up to her door. "I really had a great time Emma."

Emma smiles "I did too" and Emma leans in and they have deep long kiss, she stops it and leans so they are forehead to forehead. "You guys still coming over Friday for Henry's birthday?"

"We wouldn't miss it love" Killian says, and kisses her again. After a minute he pulls away "I better go, I don't want to push it."

Emma nods, pushing some hair to behind her ear "Yes, I don't want to move to fast… and ruin it."

Killian nods back "Same Emma… I really want this to work, not only for us, but for the kids… I get the feeling they are just as invested in wanting us together like we are" he says with a small smirk.

"Yeah they are, at least we already know they like each other and us" Emma says with a quirked eyebrow.

Killian leans and kisses her cheek "I will see you Friday love."

"See you Friday Killian" Emma says with a blush watching him going down the steps to his car.

 **So I know this was a bit on the short side, but next I was going to do Henry's birthday, and felt they should be separate chapters. How did you guys like it, thoughts?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, thank you for the likes, follows and comments, it means a lot.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 7

Friday comes along, and Emma is excited, today was Henry's birthday, he was turning 8. But not only that, this was the first time the 5 of them would be spending time together since the first date. They, her and Killian were now dating, she wasn't ready to put any kind of label on it, even though she knew Henry and Will would want too. Today was also Henry's (and also Will's) last day of camp, this upcoming Wednesday they were going back to school, to second grade. Emma sent Henry with cupcakes to celebrate with his friends at camp.

The day goes painfully slow for everyone, all ready for the exciting night ahead. Emma picks up Henry earlier then usual, so he could come with her to shop for the night, what ice cream he wanted and such. They pick up the cake from Granny's, Henry's favorite chocolate with peanut butter cream in the middle and chocolate frosting on top.

They get home and they start cleaning up, and getting the food ready, their guests would be there later. Emma starts the homemade mac and cheese, and puts chicken in the oven some of the kids' favorites. That was something Emma always enjoys doing making the kids favorite meal, and doing stuff he enjoyed. Lately that had been spending time with their friends, friends that where becoming a large part of their lives.

Emma pulls everything out of the oven and moments later there is a knock at the door. She goes to open to find the Jones boys "Hey guys" Emma says cheerfully.

"Hello love" Killian says putting his hand on her hip and kisses her cheek.

"Hi Emma" Will says, holding Henry's gift in hand.

Then Liam from Killians arms says loudly "Emma."

Emma smiles "Hey kiddos" she says and gives Will a side hug and then takes Liam from Killian "There is my favorite two year old."

Liam grins and buries his face in her neck "My Emma."

The adults both laugh at the boys' sweetness.

"Where's Henry?" Will asks.

"His room" Emma says with a smile.

Will hands the gift to Killian and runs to his friends' room.

"You would think they haven't seen each other all day" Killian jokes making Emma laugh. "And it seems as though a certain lad missed you."

Emma kisses Liam's head "I missed my Liam too" she says softly, making the boy cuddle more into her.

Then Henry comes running out of his room jumping at Killian "Hey Killian."

Killian lifts him up with a smile "There's the birthday boy" he say then sets Henry down and then squats to get eye level with him "Happy birthday lad" Killian says ruffling his hair.

"Thanks" Henry says and hugs him. "Oh mom" Henry turns around "can Will…" he starts to ask and sees his friends bag "never mind" he adds then runs back to his room.

Emma laughs and shakes her head "That kid is too much…"

"Well he knows now that Will is staying over" Killian says with a chuckle "thank you for including us love."

"We both want you here" Emma says with a smile.

Killian grins and kisses Emma, and Liam grumbles something "Oh stop lad" he says teasingly "you need to share Emma" he says rubbing his sons back.

Liam shakes his head "My Emmy" he says "my Emmama" he says sounding like he was combing Emma and mama.

"My little Li bear" Emma whispers and kisses his head, and lays her head on top of his. "Come on… let's go sit and relax a bit before we eat" Emma says using one arm to hold Liam and reaches out the other to take Kilian's hand.

"Sounds good love" Killian says as Emma leads him to the couch. They sit down and he smiles watching Emma maneuver with little Liam so easily, it was as if the little boy fit perfectly there in her arms. "So how was your day?" he asks as she sits comfortably.

"Alright… long. Couldn't wait to spend time with all of you" Emma says.

Killian smiles "Aye, I know what you mean love" he says watching his son play with Emma's swan necklace.

Emma stops and sees what Liam is doing "You like that sweetie?" Emma asks him, he nods "My brother got me that our first Christmas together."

"Pretty" Liam says.

"Thanks sweetie" Emma says and turns and gives Killian a smile. They sit a little longer, and talk, then decide it was time to eat. Killian grabs Liam from Emma and Emma goes down to Henry's room. She opens the door, the boys are laughing while building a Lego "Hey boys, it's dinner time."

They both turn to look "Ok mom" Henry says.

" 'kay Emma" Will adds.

"Don't forget to wash up alright?" Emma adds.

"Ok" they both say.

Emma smiles and walks back to her open area of her kitchen, dining room and kitchen. Killian is getting Liam set up in his booster seat (Emma had brought out Henry's old one for him). She gets out dishes and brings them over to the table and together they set the table "Thanks for coming by the way, Henry was so happy about it."

"I'm glad, I was surprised you didn't keep it a surprise until we got here" Killian says.

"I couldn't" Emma says with a chuckle "it's been just us or with just David and Mary Margaret, pretty much his whole life. The fact we have other people to celebrate with is… nice."

Killian nods "I get it love, I'm glad me and the boys can be that…"

"Hey guys" Emma says as the boys enter the room "grab a plate… and I can serve up your food."

Once everyone is served they are all sitting around the table and talking.

"You ready for school to start lads?" Killian asks.

"No" Will says bluntly.

"Not really, I'm just glad I have a friend with me now" Henry says smiling at Will.

"Me too kid, me too" Emma says with a smile.

Will smiles "I like being Henry's friend."

Emma gives the boy a smile, Will was sitting to her left, she leans and kissed his head "Thank you" she says quietly.

Will just nods as he takes a bite of food "Henry… maybe we have marathon tonight."

Both boys look at Emma and she laughs shaking her head, "I guess… but you guys have to lay down, and you fall asleep when you fall asleep. Ok?"

"Got it" both Henry and Will say.

They finish up dinner a little bit later, clean up a bit, and put the left overs away. Then it was gift time, the Jones family got Henry a star wars Lego set, and a batman one, some comics and a promise to go see the next star wars movie. From his mom; he got a few shirts, a star wars Lego and the Harry potter movie series box set. The kid has having a great birthday, and Emma was so happy to see the joy on his face the whole time. He even enjoyed the cake she picked out; he wasn't allowed to see what she got him.

Once Killian and Liam left, the kid was sad to have to leave his Emma. Emma and the boy's set them up with a fort in the living room to sleep in and watch their marathon. They decided on the Lion King movies. Emma watched the first couple with them before heading into her room and starting up Netflix to watch a movie herself.

Out in the living room the boys are watching the third movie. "Thanks for spending the night Will" Henry says.

"It's cool Henry" Will says "you think your mom and my dad will get married?"

Henry shrugs "It would be cool, I really like Killian, he would be awesome dad."

"Yeah he is. And you have a cool mom, I know Liam already thinks she's at least his mom" Will says with a laugh.

"I hope they do… then we would be a family" Henry adds.

"I want that too" Will says, and then they both turn back to the TV.

A few hours later Emma is woken up by a shift of her bed. Emma opens a eye and sees Henry standing there "Hey kid" she says opening her arms to him. Henry crawls over and cuddles close. She wraps her arms around him, and runs her fingers through his hair "You have a nice birthday kid?"

"Yeah… my best yet" Henry answers "thanks for inviting Killian, Will and Liam mom."

"No problem kid… I know how much you like having them around."

"Yeah I do… do you?"

Emma smiles "Yeah Henry… I do too."

"It feels like we have family now… I mean we have us… but it's nice, different."

Emma rubs the back of his head, then kisses his temple "That it is kid… you know though you're still my main guy right?"

Henry smiles, with a small blush "Yeah… but I'm ok with sharing" he says looking up at her.

"Good to know… so was there a reason you came in here or did you just want a cuddle?"

"Cuddle… and wanted to say thank you" Henry says giving her hug "I love you mom."

"I love you to kid, happy birthday" Emma adds pulling her son closer, giving his head a light kiss.

 **Thoughts?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the love as usual guys and welcome to the new followers and readers.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 8

It was the night of Halloween in Storybrooke; Emma watches as Will and Henry are running ahead of them. Killian is carrying Liam, who was dressed as a monkey. While Emma was pushing his empty stroller, that was ready for him when he was done trick-or-treating. Emma couldn't believe she and Killian have been together close to 3 months now. And the 3 months have been good, they celebrated Henry's birthday in August, Will's in early September and hers a week ago. They have gone on several dates just them, and also had dates that included the boys; they loved referring to those as family dates.

"Now what are the boys supposed to be again?" Emma asks.

"Jedi's love, from _Star Wars._ " Killian answers.

Emma nods, that was the guys thing, Killian did the whole _Star Wars_ thing with them. "So… Jedi's in general or certain ones?"

"In general" Killian says with a shrug. Killian sees the next house isn't decorated scary so he wants to take Liam up "How about this house Li?"

Liam nods "Kay daddy."

Emma watches Killian and Liam with a smile. Killian sets Liam down to his feet and walks him to the door, hand in hand. She can see Killian prompting the boy what to say. Then Killian brings the boy back up to his waist coming back towards her.

"Mom look" Henry says running up to her.

"What?" Emma asks seeing the boy's excited.

"That house was passing out toys" Will adds.

"That's cool guys" Emma answers.

Killian walks back with Liam, "Emmy" Liam says holding his arms out to her.

"I think the lad is done" Killian says.

Emma takes Liam into her arms "You done sweetie?"

Liam nods "Stay with Emmy."

"Ok" Emma says kissing his forehead and giving his back a rub.

Killian takes the stroller as Emma is carrying the boy "Go ahead boys, me and Emma are right behind you."

Emma and Killian are walking down the road in quite until they bump into Robin.

"Killian mate" Robin says walking up to the couple "And miss Swan."

"Robin… didn't realize you guys would be out" Killian starts "And Regina look at you…"

The now 5 month's pregnant Regina smiles placing a hand on her stomach "I know… I feel huge already, and I still have four months."

"Congratulations by the way" Emma says swaying Liam in her arms.

"Thank you" Regina says "you're Emma right?"

"Yeah" Emma says with a laugh.

"Nice to meet you Emma" Robin says "Killian has told me a lot about you."

"You to Robin, and Regina" Emma says.

"Where's Roland?" Killian asks.

Robin looks towards the sidewalk "He's that Spiderman over there" he says pointing.

"Couldn't take him out of it huh?" Killian jokes, knowing Robin and Regina wanted him to wear something that would be warmer. October in Maine meant cold.

"No" both Regina and Robin answer.

They see Roland move on "See you tomorrow mate?" Robin asks earning a nod from Killian "Alright, we better go before we lose the boy" Robin says.

"Yeah see you tomorrow" Killian says.

Emma throws in a "Nice to meet you."

"You too" both Robin and Regina say and move on.

Emma and Killian continue to walk; Liam has his little head resting on Emma's shoulder. "They're nice."

"Yes, Robin is a good friend, and I have to say Regina has grown on me, I wasn't sure about her when I first met her" Killian says. He watches his girlfriend so carefully and lovingly caring his son "you know you can put Liam in the stroller."

Emma shrugs "I got him" she says kissing his head.

Killian nods with a chuckle "Alright love, he gets heavy though."

Emma smiles at Killian "When he does I promise I will put him into his stroller."

Then suddenly Liam speaks up "Emmy?"

"Yeah sweetie?" Emma asks him.

"Me sleepy" Liam says rubbing at his eyes.

"Do you want to lay in your stroller?" Emma asks rubbing his back.

Liam nods his head "Yes Emmy."

Emma carefully lays Liam in his stroller and covers him with his blanket they brought with them. They start to walk again and Emma and Killian joins hands "Happy now aren't' you?"

Killian smirks "Yes, but only cause I don't want to see you carry him all night when you don't have too."

They continue until the boys say they are done, which happened with a half hour left of trick-or-treat. They head back to the house and all 3 boys are given baths/showers. Liam is put to bed; and Henry and Will go through their candy and get to watch _Hocus Pocus._

Emma manages to get Henry home and in bed by ten. Emma is tucking him into bed "You have a good time kid?"

Henry nods "Yeah, it was fun having people with us this year mom."

Emma chuckles "Yeah it was wasn't it. So… you're still good with me and Killian then?"

"Yep; why, are you thinking of not dating anymore?" Henry asks worriedly.

"No Henry" Emma says taking his hand "I just wanted to make sure you were still ok with this is all."

"I am mom; I'm only eight but… I can tell you guys like each other, and how happy you are. Your different mom, in a good way" Henry explains sounding way beyond his years.

Emma smiles and ruffles Henry's hair "Your amazing kid, you know that right?"

Henry grins "I love you mom" he says sleepily.

"I love you too kid" Emma says kissing his head "sleep tight" she adds pulling his covers to his chin. Then she leaves his room, leaving the door cracked to let in a little light from the hallway for him. Emma walks back out into the living room straitening up, putting Henry's bucket of candy on the fridge so he can't get to it easily. She sits down and turns on the TV to find the middle of the next showing of _Hocus Pocus._ Then Emma's phone rings, it's Killian which brings a smile to her face "Hey babe" she answers.

Killian chuckles "Hello beautiful, you get Henry to bed ok?"

"Yeah, close to two hours outside will do that" Emma says with a laugh. "How about Will?"

"Same, his head barely hit the pillow before his eyes where closed" Killian says.

Emma nods "Thanks for letting me and Henry tag along with you guys."

"Of course love. You guys will always be welcomed; the boys love the time together."

"We all do, it's like… it's like we are already a family" Emma muses with a smile.

Killian smiles "Yeah we are, aren't we. We spend more time together then apart."

"Are we moving too fast Killian?" Emma asks.

"No love, we aren't. The boys wanted this, it's not like we could keep this private or something" Killian points out.

"I know… I know. I just…" Emma starts.

"Emma love… I know how you feel. But we are both in this for the right reasons; I promise the speed we are moving is perfect."

"I know your right Killian" Emma says, and then sighs "I guess the part of me that is a mom just can't help it though."

"Cause you love the boys Emma, there is nothing to be ashamed of" Killian says, then he looks at the clock "we should probably head to bed love…"

"Yeah" Emma says with a nod "Night Killian, I love you" she says, shocking herself. She knew she felt that way, but she never said it, it slipped.

Killian is shocked as well, biting his lip "I love you to Emma, good night" Killian says not being able to help a smile.

That night both Emma and Killian went to sleep with huge smiles on their faces. Both not being able to believe they said those three words to the other.

The next day Killian is in his office when Robin walks in. Killian looks up "You looked wrecked, what happened?" he asks.

"Regina had some cravings at three this morning, had me up awhile" Robin says as he drinks a coffee.

"Those can be rough… what did she send you out for?" Killian asks.

"She wanted some weird potato chip; of course no one had them. So I had to drive to the next town over to find them" Robin tells Killian.

"Please tell me she still wanted them when you got back?" Killian states.

"Thankfully yes" Robin starts "I'm just glad it was nothing with pickles. God, I remember with Roland's mom, I remember on multiple occasions having to run out for pickles. So how was the rest of your night?"

"It went well; the boys trick-or-treated till about with a half hour left. Emma and Henry stayed to watch a movie with Will and I" Killian smiles for the next part "and when I called Emma for our goodnight call, we… we said our first 'I love you' to each other."

"Seriously mate?" Robin states "That's great, who said it first?"

"Emma actually" Killian says with a smile.

"Wow, I thought you would have been the first one to say it."

"Me too" Killian says "I must mean more to her then I realized."

"I think it's more than just you Killian" Robin starts "it's clear how much she cares for Liam and Will."

Meanwhile at the station Emma's sister came to visit Emma and David at work. But David was currently out on patrol so Emma, Mary Margaret and Leo had lunch the 3 of them.

"So Emma you guys never came by last night" Mary Margaret points out as she feeds Leo.

"Yeah the boys where worn out before we got there so we headed back" Emma says taking a bite of her grilled cheese.

Mary Margaret reaches into her bag and grabs some candy bars "Well I brought these in for them" she says setting them down in front of Emma.

Emma looks at the bars "You gave out full size bars?" she says with raised eyebrows.

"Yes we did" Mary Margaret says in a jokingly smug way.

Emma chuckles "No wonder we were hearing kids saying about getting to your house."

"So Killian… how are things going?" Mary Margaret asks changing the subject.

"Really good actually" Emma says "we actually said 'I love you' last night" she says with a ear to ear smile.

"Oh my god Emma that is amazing" Mary Margaret beams "that's huge and you were so hesitant to date him."

"No need to rub it in sis" Emma says "its… it's definitely different with him than anyone else I've dated."

"That really is great Emma" Mary Margaret says taking Emma's hand into her own "I'm so happy for you, after Michael… it's all any of us wanted, your mom especially."

"Thanks Mary Margaret, I know she would be" Emma says. Emma smiles thinking about her mom, this was what her mom wanted for her. A great man that loved her and Henry, and would give her a family. And she found that with Killian, she thinks, she was getting a great guy and 2 more sons, things where truly looking up for the single mom and her son.

 **Sorry I know kind of short. Thoughts?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. I know its been awhile, I'm sorry about that. I have to many stories going on LOL. Thank you for the likes and comments they all mean a lot so thank you. It didn't help I started writing this chapter while being sick with the flu.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 9

Months had passed, holidays where celebrated together as a family. That was what they were now, a family; more time was spent together then apart. The Swans spent weekends at the Jones home, yep life was good.

Today was Valentine's Day, Emma happily bops around Kilian's kitchen. It was the weekend, which meant she and Henry where staying with the Jones guys. And she was spending the morning with the 3 boys, Killian had to work. Emma is making heart shaped pancakes for them.

"Emmy" Liam says walking to her.

Emma grins scooping the boy up, kissing his cheek "Hey baby boy."

Liam beams, Emma was at this point his mommy, "Hi" he says sweetly.

Emma giggles "Your my sweet guy, aren't' you?"

Liam nods "Mama's boy."

Emma doesn't know how to react; she just kisses his cheek "Yeah."

"Hey mom" Henry says walking into the kitchen.

"Hey kiddo" Emma says taking a step to him kissing his head "You sleep okay?"

Henry nods "Yep, I love staying here."

Emma adjusts Liam on her hip "I do to Henry, I do too."

Then Will walks in "Hey Em" he says excitedly.

Emma kisses his head "Morning handsome" she says with a smile.

Will blushes at the compliment.

Henry moves to the stove "Pancakes?"

Emma smirks "Well three of my four valentines deserve a special breakfast."

"We're your valentines too?" Will asks curiously.

Emma nods "Yeah, Henry has always been" she says winking at Henry "now you guys are too" she says kissing the tip of Liam's nose.

Will smiles "Cool, I just… I just thought since your dating dad, you're just his valentine."

Emma shakes her head "Nope, all of you."

Emma then gets them all at the table, and then goes to make their plates. Giving them all some heart shaped pancakes with cut up strawberries and bananas on top, with strawberry syrup. Emma then grabs her own plate, and starts to eat.

"Hey Em" Will starts "How long is dad working today?"

Emma shrugs "He wasn't sure buddy."

"But mom will keep us busy" Henry says with a smile to her.

"Are you and dad going out tonight?" Will adds.

"That's the plan if he isn't to tired" Emma answers, she smiles at Liam as he mumbles away as he eats.

"Hopefully he isn't, he has something nice planed" Will teased.

Emma raises a eyebrow "does he now?"

"Yep, but we can't say" Henry adds.

"You too?" Emma says, acting hurt, but was touched how involved Killian kept the boys.

Henry looks at her sheepishly "He needed help" he says with a shrug.

Emma chuckles "He couldn't do it on his own?"

"He wanted to know better what you like" Will tells her.

"Yeah, like what restaurants you don't like. Since you guys eat in a lot, and he only knows a few places you like" Henry adds.

Emma shakes her head laughing, scooping Liam into her arms once he was finished eating, giving his cheek a kiss.

Later that night, Killian pushes Emma's chair in for her.

"So… how was the day with all three boys?" Killian asks.

"Good actually" Emma says with a smile. "I mean, I'm used to Henry. But, your two… I mean they did great."

"They love you, you know" Killian says.

"The feeling is pretty mutual" Emma starts "I love them too.

The waiter comes and takes a drink and a appetizer order.

"So… I need to talk to you about something Swan" Killian says.

"That sounds really series for a valentines date conversation" Emma lightly jokes.

"Well, kinda. Look Em, as you know Regina is due very soon, practically any day now" Killian says. "And obviously I offered Robin to take off the first week to be home with them."

"Yeah?" Emma asks.

"Well, he asked today about it being a few weeks?" Killian says getting nervous.

"I guess that's not surprising" Emma says, knowing Robin was excited about their daughter, and was a great father to his son.

"So, I told him to go ahead, it was fine" Killian says. "But it means more hours at work for me…"

"Which is why you are bringing it up?"

Killian nods "I know its bad timing, with you finishing up with school. And that puts more on you with three boys."

Emma sighs "I will figure it out, we will. I mean it won't be easy. But… I'm sure Mary Margaret and David will help out if we need them too."

Killian smiles "You are the best. You know that right Swan?"

Emma blushes "Hey, what are girlfriends for?" she teases.

"You do so much for us love, more than most would" Killian then gives her a smile "I hope you know how much you and Henry mean to me Emma. You two have brought so much to our lives."

Emma smiles "I can say the same about you three… You and your boys are the best. I-I love them like they are my own."

Henry smiles "Well… I know Liam is all ready to call you mom" he says with a smirk.

Emma blushes "Doesn't surprise me… he is my little guy. And earlier, he actually called himself mama's boy."

Killian smiles "The big question is, are you okay with that?"

Emma nods, with a eye to eye grin. "Yeah, I am" she says with a small giggle. "I love Liam like crazy and same with Will. I hope you know, I would take them in and be their mom in a heartbeat if I needed to, or if you asked me too."

Killian stands and moves over to her and kisses her deeply. He squats down to look at her eye to eye. "You are truly a amazing woman Emma. I have no doubt, no matter what, you would be there for them, for now on, the rest of their lives."

Emma nods; she moves her hand to cup his chin and kisses him.

Killian smiles, and moves to his seat in time for their appetizer to come.

The rest of their dinner is nice, they talk, and laugh. It was clear both looked forward to futures together, and more valentine days together. Once they were finished, Killian took her to the docks.

They walk hand in hand to his ship. "I know it's cold Swan but… I got a couple of those deck heater things from Robin…"

Emma stops walking and kisses him "This is great, and with the lights… it's beautiful" she says looking at all the lit up boats.

They get to Kilian's boat, which is no different, he had strung up lights lighting up his deck. The heaters were going and a small table with two chairs set up. "Take a seat; I will be back in a minute." Killian heads down into the cabin and grabs the thermos and two cups, along with two bear claws, her favorites. He gets back up on deck Emma is at the table, a blanket draped around her for extra warmth. "Look at you."

Emma chuckles "The heaters help, but still a bit cold."

"Good thing I got this then" Killian says, holding up the thermos.

"Good man" Emma jokes.

Killian comes and sits down on the other chair. He sets her bear claw down on a napkin, and pours some hot chocolate. He passes her the cup "So love… what do you think of this Valentines day?"

Emma smiles "The best I ever had" she nods her head as she says that. "I mean, Henry has been a great date, don't get me wrong. But a true romantic date is pretty great."

"I'm glad Emma, you deserve it. You deserved to be wined and dined, shown that you are the most beautiful woman to me in this world."

Emma blushes "Thank you" she says in a whisper.

While they eat their bear claws, and drink hot chocolate; they talk and laugh. About life, their kids, what they hoped for their future together. A future both were hoping would come true.

The talking turned into making out, the making out, lead them into his cabin under the deck.

Killian pulls away some "You alright with this love, we… we haven't gone this far yet?"

Emma nods her head "I am, I'm ready. I know now, you're not HIM."

Killian knew who she meant, Henry's father, and she was right, he wasn't him, he wouldn't leave her. He gently guides her to the bed, and helps her unzip her dress, and it falls to the floor. Then Emma unbuttoned his shirt, and helped him take it off, he pulling the undershirt off quickly over his head. Then they start to kiss again, him gently laying her down on the bed.

A little later, the couple is lying in bed. Their limbs are tangled up together as well as in the bedsheets.

Killian kisses Emma's head, making her hum "What's going through that head of yours love?"

Emma rests her head on his chest "Just that… that was worth the wait. Thank you for being so patient with me Killian."

Killian smiles, running his fingers through her hair "My pleasure Emma, it was… worth it for me too."

Emma smiles, leaning up kissing his chin "Thank you for being my Valentine Killian."

Killian kisses her forehead "And thank you for being mine Emma." He takes his flask from his night stand "and to many more" he says taking a swig from it.

When he passes is to Emma, she takes it "To many more" and takes a swig as well.

 **Hey everyone, I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Thoughts?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome back everyone! So sorry for the wait, but I finished my other story, then on top of that I was sick. Now I'm back, hope its worth the wait. Thank you for likes, follows and comments.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination.**

Chapter 10

The rest of winter goes uneventful, except for the week that Emma and all three boys came down with the flu; Killian having to take care of them all, somehow not getting sick himself. The spring come in, things getting even more series for all. Liam was calling Emma 'mom' now, and she and Henry pretty much unofficially had moved in. And Emma finished the police academy finally. It was now May, meaning mother's day and Liam's birthday where both fast approaching.

Killian was currently standing out on the deck as he grill, he watched as the boys ran around with a smile. For May it was a bit cool still, the boys having to run around in pants; although that wasn't odd for May really; but also long sleeve shirts. Killian flips the burgers over, and looks over at Emma as she brings out a plate with cheese on it "Just in time Swan."

Emma smiles happily "Look at that" she teases, setting the plate down. "Are the boys being nice?"

"Of course, Henry especially, he's oddly protective of Liam, it's sweet" Killian says, as he puts the cheese on.

Emma smiles watching all the boys run around the yard, chasing a soccer ball. She sits at the outdoor table "Looking at them, you would have no idea they weren't all actually brothers."

Liam comes running over "Mommy, mommy" he says seeing her.

Emma chuckles bringing him up into her lap, Liam kneels on her legs hugging her "Hey baby, you having fun?"

Liam nods "lotsa fun."

Emma grins "great, are you getting hungry?" she earns a nod.

Killian smiles "Good lad, cause the burgers are almost done." 

Liam makes a face, making Emma laugh "I got nuggets for you kiddo" she kisses his cheek.

"Tank you mommy."

Killian flips the burgers over, adding the cheese to each one. Emma calls the boys over to get plates together, and puts Liam in his seat, then goes inside and gets his chicken nuggets.

Emma comes back, and finds herself pausing in the doorway back to the backyard. The boys are all happily giggling at something Killian said, it was a gorgeous sight, to the point it took her breath away for a second. "There's all my guys" she chuckles walking out.

"Mom, Will showed me a new trick with the ball" Henry grins putting ketchup on his burger.

Emma grins, winking at Will "Did he?"

"Yep, I'm going to be just as good as him and Killian soon."

"Lad, you are fine soccer player already" Killian starts, sitting down at the table with a beer "You're just… fining up your skills."

"Maybe you can show me more Killian?" Henry asks.

"Sure, after me and your mom get everything cleaned up, the three of us can horse around. How does that sound?" Killian asks the boys.

Later that night, all three boys long since tucked into bed, Killian crawls into bed with Emma, he pecks her lips, and lays down, as she finishes a chapter in the book she was reading.

Emma finishes the chapter, puts the book marker in place, then sets the closed book on the nightstand "Today… was pretty great" she grins.

Killian hums "Yeah, it was wasn't it?" He shifts, to laying on his side, holding his head up with his hand. "I… want to talk to you about something Emma."

"Killian, I told you, I still have time on my lease before we can fully move in" Emma says, raising a eyebrow, it being a common topic of conversation.

Killian smiles "I know love I understand."

Emma looks at him more "So, what then?"

Killian sigh, he rubs her arm with the knuckle of his free hand "I… I think it's quite clear how much you and my boys adore each other."

"Yeah, they are amazing boys. I love them like I do Henry" Emma states.

"Aye, I know" Killian says with a smile "and I also know, that regardless of what happens between us and such, you would continue, correct?"

Emma looks at him worriedly "Killian… what are you getting at?"

"Calm down love… I, I would love it, if you were to adopt my boys Emma."

"Wait, what?" Emma asks with a grin.

Killian chuckles "You heard me correctly Emma. Look, I could never trust them with anyone else like I do you. Regardless of what happens between us Emma… if god forbid something happens to me, I would feel so much better knowing they had you to take them in and care for them."

"Killian, I… wow I, I don't know what to say" Emma says, visibly touched.

"I'm merely asking Swan. If you don't feel comfortable with it that is fine…"

"Killian, I'd absolutely love to adopt Will and Liam. I consider them my sons anyway; I might as well make it official."

"You're sure Swan?"

Emma nods her head; she cups the back of his head and kisses him deeply "More than anything, I've ever done. Next to Henry."

Killian grins "Were a team Emma, for now on."

"Like we've been" Emma adds.

A couple weeks later Emma sits happily at her desk, as she trains the new secretary. She was going to be moving up to deputy soon, and had to train her replacement. Then her phone rings in her pocket, she takes it out and sees its Liam's daycare. "Hello?"

"Is this Emma Swan?" the woman says.

"This is Emma" Emma says worriedly.

"We tried to get ahold of Mister Jones but he's not answering, you're next on the list…"

"What happened to Liam?" Emma says panic setting in.

"Nothing happened. Liam had a accident, and a change of clothes was never brought in…"

Emma breathe a sigh of relieve "Oh… you had me worried a second. So, he needs clothes?"

"Well yeah, the poor kid… also seems a bit upset."

Emma closes her eyes, 'poor guy' she thinks. "Okay… um. I'll go get him clean clothes and I'll be there, let him know I'm on my way."

"Okay miss Swan thank you" the woman says, then hangs up.

Emma runs back to the Jones house and gets the boy clean clothes, picking out his favorite pirate themed outfit she bought him, hoping it would cheer him up. Emma gets to the school and is sent right to Liam's room. Emma knocks.

The teacher comes to the door "Hello?"

"Um Hi" Emma starts "I'm here for Liam, I got clean clothes for him."

"Oh um, I'm sorry I can't let you in. You're not on the list."

"But the office called me… I'm on the call list. I'm… I'll be his mom soon, I'm adopting him. My name is Emma" Emma says getting worked up.

The teacher looks sadly "I… I'll need to speak to mister Jones first."

Emma nods "Okay." Emma stands awkwardly in the hallway, she spots Liam in the corner looking upset breaking her heart, her poor boy.

The teacher comes back a few minutes later "Sorry about that… Emma. Come on in" she says opening the door.

Emma gives her nod and goes straight for Liam "Hey Li" she says softly, getting his attention.

Liam's eyes light up "Mama" he goes to her.

Emma squats down, to hug him "What happened sweet boy?"

"I had a accident" Liam whispered, then pulled away.

"That's ok Li, it happens" Emma tells him gently.

"Really?" Liam asks.

"Yep, all little boys and girls have accidents when they are learning the big boy and girl potty" Emma offers a smile.

Liam smiles "O'tay, thank you mama."

Emma looks at the teacher "Where can I take him to change?"

The teacher points, "You can take Liam into the cubby room."

Emma gently takes his hand "Come on baby, let's put on clean clothes." Emma leads him into the room; she sits on a folding chair that happens to be in there. She takes the clean clothes out of the bag and sets them on her leg, and the wet wipes on the floor. Then she helps him takes off his soiled clothes, him sweetly helping her put them in the bag. Then Emma takes a wet wipe and cleans him off. After, she puts on him clean underwear "Let's try to keep Spidey dry okay?"

Liam nods "Okay mommy, me try harder."

Emma smiles leaning to kiss his cheek "It's okay baby, mommy loves you, okay?" she earns a nod. "And look what outfit I brought" she says showing him his pirate shirt.

"My pirate" Liam beams, then.

Emma giggles "Does that help my boy feel better" she asks as she helps with his shirt, then shorts, Liam easily getting his shoes back on.

Liam hugs her "Yeah, thank you mommy."

Emma makes sure that Liam is all set before leaving, she was pissed. With the paper work being worked on for her to adopt the boys this shouldn't have been a issue for her to come.

That night Emma and Killian are working together folding laundry, Emma had been a bit on edge since the incident at Liams school.

"What is wrong love?" Killian asks as he adds a pair of pants to Will's pile of clothes.

Emma sighs, biting her lip "It… today at Liam's school…"

Killian grimaces "That's my fault love…"

"What?" Emma asks, setting her shirt she was folding down.

Killian bites his lip "The papers aren't being processed yet love."

"Why not, you gave them to the lawyer right?"

Killian shakes his head "I never made it over yet."

"Killian, what the hell?" Emma says louder then she means. "Do you know how humiliating it is to be told, you can't just go in and help the little boy you love and consider your son. When he's miserable and sad, and you see him standing there, while you can't go in to him?"

"Swan, I'm sorry. But work, the kids, I just…"

Emma groans "So… you sent me to the school to look like a fool, instead?"

"Emma… god, no you know I wouldn't do that."

"Then why, did you change your mind about me adopting the boys? Cause if you did fine, but at least be a man and tell me."

Killian sighs in a annoyed fashion "That's not it at all. I got busy… the papers are on my desk, I just, haven't been over that part of town again yet Swan."

Emma shakes her head, rubbing her temple "I still wish you would of told me…"

Killian nods "I know."

"Look maybe… I better go home a few days" Emma says "This obviously is to much." Emma then leaves the room, heading towards Henry's room.

"Swan… wait" Killian calls, in a attempted whisper.

Emma stops and turns "What?"

"Don't leave" Killian says.

Emma sighs "Look… I'm upset right now… I thought we were on the same page. I thought you would of gone out of your way to get those papers to the lawyer, that me adopting them was a priority for you…"

"God Emma… you're not the only one here. Yes, I want you to adopt them. I will get the damn papers there soon. They're my sons, and they have been pretty much their whole lives, without issue. They will be fine with just my name…"

Emma doesn't even let him finish "I'm going… not sure when I will see you again." Emma goes into Henry's room quietly grabbing his stuff, taking it to the car, and then goes back to his room, as Killian angrily watches. Emma carefully lifts Henry up, to carry him out of the room, as she passed Killian; they both just looked at the other not saying a word.

The next morning is unusually quite in the Jones home. The boys quietly sit at the table, until Liam speaks.

"Where's mommy?" Liam asks as he takes a bit of cereal.

Killian scratches behind his ear, "Mom and Henry are back at their home."

"But… this is their home now" Will points out.

Killian looks over at the boys "Just eat boys."

Over at the Swan apartment it is the same, quite.

"What's going on kid?" Emma asks as they both eat cereal.

Henry looks up at her "why are we here, and not with Killian, and Will, and Liam?"

Emma sighs "It's complicated kiddo."

"No its not, you and Killian love each other. We are supposed to be a family."

Emma looks up "We'll figure it out Henry. Don't worry."

 **I won't lie I struggled with the fight, hope it wasn't to bad. Thoughts?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome back all. Thank you for the likes and follows as well as reviews. So before you start reading I want to put a disclaimer, I am not familiar with laws pretty much in general. But, I just went with what made sense in my head, and what worked for the story. So please don't take much to heart legally, it's just for the story.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 11

The next few weeks go agonizingly slow for all the members of the Jones and Swan families. Emma still took care of the boys in the afternoons, not wanting anyone to suffer due to the fight, and the same went for Henry going to the Jones house, for soccer and rides on the Jolly. Liam's birthday passed, Emma getting time with the boy the next day, Killian not having the heart to say no when the boy laid his puppy dog eyes on him saying he wanted his mommy. Killian, unknown to Emma, still took the papers to the lawyer like he promised.

It was mother's day morning, Emma woke up like any other year, with cuddles from Henry for a while, knowing it may not happen after this year. Now Emma sat on the couch, reading a book, Henry next to her coloring.

"Mom?" Henry speaks up softly, as a commercial break came from his movie.

"Hmm?" Emma ask as she finishes up her paragraph.

"Shouldn't… Will and Liam be here?" Henry asks biting his lip.

"Bud…" Emma sighs.

"You're their mom too" Henry argues.

"Henry, please" Emma pleads "Look… I know this is tough. This is exactly why I didn't even want to date him in the first place."

"But, you guys are meant to be mom. And you are meant to be Will and Liam's mommy."

Emma gives him a sad smile "Henry…" she sighs "I love them, but… I don't think Killian is going to let that happen anymore."

"He wouldn't do that mom, he knows they love you" Henry tells her with a intense certainty.

"I hope you're right Henry, I hope you're right" Emma nods.

Over at the Jones home, things where a bit more glumly then it's been the last several months.

Killian is sitting at his desk, looking over the paperwork of his next big job, when Liam walks in. "Hey, Li."

"Is mommy coming home?" Liam asks, like he has every day, upset he wasn't seeing her everyday like before.

Killian sighs "I'm sorry pal no. You'll see her Wednesday when she gets you from school okay?"

Liam was about to say something when Will walks in "But its mother's day, we should be with her today."

Killian just looks at Will, dumbstruck by what he said.

"Li isn't the only one who considered her our mom, dad. She was to me too. And Henry… wasn't just my friend, he's my brother" Will says, getting more and more upset.

'Will, it's not…" Killian says slightly irritated.

"No it's not dad. Emma is our mom now, whether you guys like it each other or not now. You can't keep us from seeing her" Will says, storming out and to his room.

Killian sighs, and looks at Liam who is on the verges of tears. "Come here Li" he says holding his arms out to Liam.

Liam goes over to him and climbs up into his lap "weally no mommy?"

Killian shakes his head "I'm afraid not bud."

Meanwhile upstairs, Will was sneaking out his bedroom window, wanting to go see Emma. He was on the small awning on the back porch, when he slips and falls, onto the group. As he landed, he heard a snap and sharp excruciating pain want through his arm. "Dad…" he yelled.

Within seconds Killian is outside at his side, checking out his arm "Alright lad, let's get you to the hospital."

A couple hours later Emma is in the kitchen cleaning up from her and Henry's late lunch when her phone rings. Her eyebrow raises at the hospital coming up on the screen "Hello?"

"Is that a miss Swan?" the woman asks.

"Speaking" Emma says.

"Miss Swan, we recently admitted a William Jones to the hospital…"

"Will… what, what happened?" Emma says, panic filling her.

"I can't disclose anything over the phone, but he is alright. You are listed as a guardian, and his father is currently not allowed to see him. So we need a parent or guardian present with him" the woman says.

Emma has a million questions running through her brain, but pushes them back, knowing right now she needed to get to the hospital "I'll be there shortly."

"Okay, see you soon miss Swan." The woman says, then hangs up.

Emma pulls the phone away and ends the call, she closes her eyes a second, in a effort to calm herself down. "Henry" she calls to the boys room.

Henry comes down the hall "Yeah, mom?"

"Put on some other pants besides your pajamas, we need to go" Emma tells.

Henry raises a eyebrow "Why?"

"Will is in the hospital, we need to go" Emma says simply.

Henry doesn't have to be told twice, he runs off to his room to change.

Twenty minutes later Emma and Henry walk through the emergency room doors, Emma spotting Killian and Liam right away. Emma, who was holding Henry's hand, moves towards him. "Is he okay?"

Killian looks up surprised, but Liam acts like it's so natural "Mommy" he jumps up, Emma effortlessly lifts him up.

Emma holds Liam on her hip, and kisses his head "Hi baby" and gives her a minute of her attention, then turns to Killian.

"What are you doing here Swan?" Killian asks in a mix of confusion and a small amount of anger.

"I got a call that Will, who I guess I am a guardian of, was here" Emma says. "You… still took the papers in?"

Killian nods "I know it meant a lot, to all of you. And like I tried to tell you, I had every intention to do."

Emma looks down at Henry "Kid, and you sit with Liam over there" she points to the fish tank. Henry nods, taking the boys hand and they walk over. Then she sits next to Killian "so what are we doing here?"

Killian sighs "Will insists he and Liam should see you today…"

"Henry said the same thing this morning" Emma says glancing at the boys.

"Anyway, he stormed off, and next thing I knew I heard him yelling from outside. He was trying to sneak out to see you."

Emma nods "So why can't you be with him in the room?"

"He told them he was sneaking out to see his mom, cause I wouldn't let him, it's I guess a precautionary thing, the social services lady was in there before."

Emma was about to respond, but a nurse walked over "Miss Swan?" she asks.

Emma stands nodding "Yeah, that's me."

The nurse smiled "I can take you to see Will now."

"Can his brother and friend come?" Emma ask, moving towards the woman.

The woman shakes her head "I'm afraid not ma'am."

Emma nods "give me a second" she asks, earning a nod. She walks over to the boys "Hey guys, I'm going to see Will now okay?"

"Can we come?" they both ask.

Emma shakes her head "No guys, but dad or Killian is right over there listen to him okay?" she earns a nod from both of them. She gives them both a kiss on the head, then goes back with the nurse "Is um… is Killian in trouble ma'am?"

The nurse shakes her head "I'm not supposed to say, but no. things looked suspicious when he was brought in, but we realize it isn't what it looked like, but by law, you the other guardian was to be called."

Emma nods, and was ushered into the room "Hey bud…" she says calmly as she walked to Wills bed.

Wills eyes brighten up, when he sees her "Emma" he says happily.

"Oh god, your arm" Emma says a bit in alarm, at how bad it looked.

Will looks down, his arm was wrapped and laying on a pillow, all iced up "It hurts" he whines a bit.

Emma nods, she kisses his forehead, before carefully sitting on the side of the bed "I know bud… did they give you anything?"

Will nods "right before you walked in."

"Then you just have to wait for it to kick in" Emma says rubbing his leg.

"I'm happy you're here, but where's dad?" Will asks.

"It's… it's hard to explain. But… I can sit with you until he can okay?"

Will nods, smiling a little bit "Yeah, that's cool."

Emma grins "So… your dad says you were trying to come see me?"

Will sighs "Yeah, its mother's day, we should've been able to see you" he says in a childlike manner, one where things are so simple.

"I'm happy you feel like I'm your mom, kiddo. But I'm not…"

"Yes you are. I heard dad on the phone. Right now, you have guardianship, and soon you will be our mom officially."

Henry and Liam get bored watching the fish and sit with Killian. Liam crawls right into Killian's lap.

"What happened?" Henry looks at Killian.

"Will, he…" Killian starts.

"No… between you and mom" Henry clarifies.

Killian sighs "I- I promised your mom I would do something. Something that meant a lot to her."

"The adoption?" Henry asks.

Killian nods "Yeah, I knew it meant a lot to your mom. I just got so caught up with stuff, and just wasn't thinking."

Henry nods "All you have to do is say sorry, that works for me."

Killian grins "I'm afraid lad, that this will take more than a simple I'm sorry."

Henry looks down sadly, then a thought pops in his head "What if, what if you do something nice for her?"

"What do you suggests Henry?" Killian asks sincerely.

"Mommy nice dinner" Liam speaks up.

Henry grins "Yeah, mom always said she loved it when you cook for her. That would be a perfect I'm sorry."

Emma looks at Will with wide eyes, "So the nurse and your dad wasn't lying, I'm your guardian?"

Will nods "Dad, doesn't know that I know, and Liam doesn't understand."

Emma smiles, and carefully pulls him into a hug and kisses his head "You know I love you, right Will?"

Will holds her and tight as his one little arm can. His face is buried in her neck, and he nods "I love you too."

Emma pulls away, but keeps her hands on his arms "You have certainly taken a piece of my heart bud, you and your brother."

Will laughs "You have for us too."

"So, you think lad… that if I cook for your mother, she may forgive me?" Killian asks, smiling as Liam bounced happily at the prospect of his mommy being back.

"I have no doubt Killian… she won't say it, but I know she misses you." Henry says certainly.

It had been a few days since the hospital; Will was out and with a cast covering half his arm. And things continue as they had before. The adults taking turns with the kids pickups. And today was Killians day to pick up all three boys from their schools. And it was decided that tonight was the night Killian would try to make things up to Emma.

Killian is in the kitchen, with both Will and Henry helping him, well as much as Will can. "Henry will you get the Alfredo sauce from the fridge, Will the pasta?"

Both boys move to get their assignments, and Liam sits on a stool, on the other side watching "Can I help daddy?"

"Not this part lad, but you can help when mommy gets here okay?" Killian smiles.

"Yeah, help when mommy is home" Liam cheers.

A little while later with the help of the boys, Killian made them chicken alfredo (what Killian learned to be her second favorite next to grilled cheese) salad, and breadsticks. Something all of them agreed she would love, and hopefully fix things.

Emma was supposed to be there any minute to pick up Henry, so he was stationed at the door to lead her to dinner. Not quite a minute later Emma steps through the door. "Mom" Henry says excitedly, bouncing on his toes.

"Hey kid" Emma says, hugging him close. She spots his stuff by the door already "You ready to get home?"

Henry shakes his head "Nope… you are coming with me" he says with a smile taking her hand pulling her to come.

"Kid?" Emma says in a laugh, being pulled out into the back yard. There is a table set for two, and fairy lights strung all over. Even Will and Liam where dressed for something special (really it was those t-shirts that look like tuxes, but it was the thought). "Guys?" she looks at the three boys.

Then Killian comes from around the corner "Swan?" he says walking outside.

Emma turns to see him "Did you… really do all this?"

"I had some help" Killian smiles, putting his hands in his pockets, and glances at the boys.

Emma smiles, going and giving all three boys kisses. Emma looks at Killian and smiles.

Killian clears his throat "Boys, your dinners are on the table inside okay?" the boys nod and head inside, each of the older boys taking one of Liams hands. Once the boys go in, Killian looks at Emma "Look Em-"

"I'm sorry Killian" Emma says, shaking her head "I was jumping right into old habits. Henry's dad… when we were together… he lied constantly, saying he would do stuff. I thought, and knew you were different, but then…"

"I didn't keep my promise?" Killian questions.

Emma nods, tears welling up "So I ran… one of the few things I'm good at."

Killian shakes his head "I can think of a few other things you are good at… the biggest one is how great a mom you are."

"Kil-" Emma starts.

"No Emma, it's true. I meant it when I said I wanted you to be the boys mom. Which leads to the reason for this dinner, besides trying to say sorry, is that today… it became official."

"You mean?"

Killian nods "Yeah, you're their mom now."

Emma smiles widely, then brings her hands up to cover her mouth, with a combo of a laugh and sob "You're not messing with me right?"

"I'd never lie about this Emma. You are now mom to three boys… congratulations" he says pulling out a chair for her.

Emma smiles while she sits "I… I don't know what to say… just, thank you. God, that sounds corny and…"

"Swan?" Killian says, she looks at him "It's far from corny. This is big for all of us, the boys especially."

"So then… why aren't they eating with us?" Emma asks, placing the napkin in her lap.

"This was meant to be a sorry dinner, the adoption announcement was added a few hours ago" Killian grins.

Emma chuckles "so you expect a delicious looking dinner, to make me forget everything?"

Killian smirks "I'm just hoping for a second chance, for you to willingly talk to me."

"Well, I'm here, and we're talking" Emma nods.

Killian smiles and nods "So… we're good?"

"Just about…" Emma smirks. She picks up her fork, and takes a bite of the alfredo, she hums in satisfaction and nods before setting down her fork "Now, we're even."

"Does this mean we're a family again?" Henry yells.

Both adults turn and laugh seeing the three boys sticking their heads out the backdoor watching them.

Emma grins "Yeah" she looks at Killian, who smiles and nods "we are guys, come here."

All three boys run out to them, Liam straight to Emma, who picks him right up 'We's gots a mommy and daddy now."

"Yeah, you do Li, that you do" Killian nods, giving a Henry a tight side hug, and winking to Emma.

 **Ok guys. Thoughts? Also I want to let you guys know, the next chapter is the last chapter of the stoy.**


	12. Chapter 12 (epilogue)

**Okay, everyone, here we are the final chapter of our story. Thank you all so much for support, follows, likes and comments, it all means a lot to me. Hope you all enjoy.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters, just my imagination.**

Chapter 12 (epilogue)

 _5 years later_

Emma slowly wakes up, and rolls over looking at the clock 9:00 am it reads, and she smiles. Being the mom of boys it was not a easy task to sleep in, but then she hears giggles from the kitchen, that's how she got to sleep, she thinks to herself. Then her eyes fall onto a picture; it was of her, Killian and the boys. Killian was standing behind her, his arms wrapping around to her front, his hands resting underneath her small bump. To her right stood Henry and Liam, both with a hand on her bump, and to her left was Will and Mikey, doing the same. Mikey was the latest addition to the family, he came into their home, just shy of two years ago. Then ten months ago, they adopted the now six year old.

The couple had considered adopting, but the right kid just happened to fall into their laps. Emma and the other cops were called to a home in the outskirts of town, in suspicion of drugs. Emma in searching through the house found the then four year old hiding in a closet, and with no place for him, Emma was able to take the boy in until a place was found. Needless to say, Mikey never left the Jones home. And now, Emma was now pregnant, she just reached 5 months, and they found out the baby was a girl.

Emma stands up from the bed, and stops looking at herself in the mirror, running her hands around her bump, it looked like she was smuggling half a basketball under her shirt now and smiles, "Let's go see what those guys of ours are up to huh?" she asks stroking her bump, earning a small kick in return, Emma chuckles "I will take that as a yes."

Emma heads downstairs to the kitchen, where she still heard laughter, as she walked down the stairs, she couldn't help but smile at all the pictures they had accumulated over the six years together. From school pictures, to family vacations, to birthdays, even their wedding three years ago, all hung up on the wall. Her favorite was their family picture from the day they adopted Mikey.

Emma walks to the kitchen, but stops in the doorway. Killian is at the stove instructing thirteen year old Henry with making the eggs, Will mixing the pancakes, Killian then moves to Eight year old Liam, who is cutting up fruit "Very good lad" he ruffles Liams hair, then he moves to Mikey who was working on a picture for Emma.

"Think mommy will like it?" Mikey asks him innocently.

Killian kisses his head "She'll love it Mikey."

Emma then walks in, "Morning boys" she says happily.

All four boys go running to her yelling "mom!"

Emma laughs as all four sets of arms engulf her in hugs "I can't tell, are you happy to see me?" she jokes lifting up Mikey and kisses his nose.

Killian chuckles coming up and kissing her, also giving her belly a caress, "Morning Swan."

Emma hums from the kiss "Morning, what you guys up too?"

"Making you breakfast mom" Will says.

"We thought with sissy getting bigger, and it being tougher for you to do stuff we'd make you breakfast" Liam adds.

"Plus you're just awesome" Henry beams.

Emma's heart melts, she looks at Killian who simply nods. She kisses Mikey's cheek "whatcha think bub?"

"I made you a picture, cause I couldn't help" Mikey says.

Emma grins "And I bet it's the best picture ever."

Mikey blushes burying his face in her neck. Killian takes the boy into his arms "Why don't you help Li, set the table, hmm?"

Mikey nods, then is put back onto his feet and he runs to Liam.

"Okay dad" Mikey answers him, going to his brother to help.

Emma laughs taking the couple steps to Killian, who wrapped his arms around her waist "All my guys are working hard huh?"

Killian grins, pecking her lips "This was all their doing, I'm simply supervising."

"How did I get so lucky with my five guys?" Emma teases.

"I think we all would say the same thing about you love."

Later that day Killian stands at the grill making burgers for them and their guests, they had Marg Margaret and David along with their kids over. Killian grins when David hands him a beer "Thank you David…"

"No problem" David nods, smiling watching his son Leo run around with the Jones boys, he glances at his wife as she and Emma talk, both talking away, hands on their bumps. "I think they are enjoying being pregnant together" David chuckles, nodding at the women.

Killian grins "Aye, only a couple months apart, although with it being twins, Mary Margaret looks just as far along as Emma."

David nods "She is thrilled like you wouldn't believe. It was tough this time around for her getting pregnant."

Emma puts a hand on Mary Margaret's bump "Can't believe you got two of them in there" she chuckles.

Mary Margaret chuckles at her little sister "I just find it so cool that we are having baby's so close together…"

Emma grins "Me too. Maybe one of them will be a girl too, and then they can be best friends."

Mary Margaret smiles, with a nod.

"What?" Emma asks.

"I just can't believe my baby sister, in just four months will be a mom of five, its crazy to me. You took in three boys, no questions asked, became the mom, they all needed. Your mom would be so proud" Mary Margaret says, tears welling up.

Emma gets emotional as well "It was the easiest thing in the world. Like… it's like I was meant to be their mom, just it took time for us to find each other."

"Some things are worth the wait, wouldn't you say?"

Emma turns to look at her four boys running around with her nephew and then looks back at her sister "most definitely."

Later that night Emma and Killian lay in bed, it was going on midnight and a storm was going outside, thunder and lightning filling the darkened outside.

Killian lays a kiss on Emma's belly, then moves up to Emma and kisses her lips "I love my girls" he grins.

Emma giggles "We love you too babe" she sighs, rubbing at the spot the little girl was kicking at.

Killian was about to say something, when their door swings open, revealing Liam and Mikey "What's wrong lads?"

Another crack of thunder sounds, sending both boys running to their bed. Emma laughs, her arms going around Mikey "Hey, it's okay" she says kissing his head.

"Why is it so loud?" Mikey asks in a shaky voice.

Liam sits between their parents "I hate storms."

Emma leans over and kisses his head "you guys are alright, me and dad won't let anything happen.

"That's right lads, we're safe here" Killian says confidently.

Then another crack of thunder comes, along with lightening, causing Will and Henry to run in.

Killian chuckles "come on boys" he waves them over.

The boys, just like the younger two, hop into bed with them.

Emma chuckles "look at this, all my favorite guys in one place" she kisses Mikey's head. They sit and talk, laugh a bit, distracting the boys from the storm, as they all slowly started relaxing again. It isn't long before all four boys are out cold. "I still can't believe this is our life."

"It is a special family isn't it?" Killian kisses her temple.

Emma grins, with tearful eyes "a very awesome, unexpected family, and the best thing to happen to me." Emma says, looking at her children, all snuggled up around her, each with a hand on her belly. She and Henry; Killian and the boys, they all started as broken families, but here they were now, still a bit broken, but their pieces fit together, making them a family that they all desperately needed and wanted.

 **The End.**


End file.
